


Fire Form the Past

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kora AU and Co-Written: Mata Nui sometimes has an odd way of telling you things, and most of the time he wants you to learn that for yourself. When a Ta-Matoran is displaced, he has to fit the pieces together of why he is here, and gather the parts of how to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Queen's Notes: This chapter was co-written with In The Light, most of the chapters in this story are.
> 
> To the fans of Light out there, I do not know where she is, I love and miss her too but she has only sent me one email about 'taking a break' from the internet, fan fiction and rping. I do not know when or if she is coming back.
> 
> Baring that in mind this is still my story as much as hers and in honestly I got tired of waiting so I'm posting this story up. I hope you enjoy the story as much as we did when we wrote this.

Waking up to coldness was never very fun, more so when you are a Matoran of Fire who knew he had gone to sleep in his waaaarm hut, not the freezing cold snow drift he was currently in.

With a jerk, the Ta-Matoran pulled his head out of the snow and gasped at the freezing air entering his lungs, making him shiver quickly. His orb-like eyes blinked in confusion, not remembering this much snow back home. Of course he had never ventured far enough to see the Ko-Wahi area of the island. One word invaded his mind as he looked around, Huh?

...that and: COLD!

A somewhat sprawling landscape was partly covered in white snow around where the Matoran was, making it brighter than normal and what the male was used to so he closed his inner lids protectively over his eyes. It looked more like he was in the lue of two dunes, or drifts of snow, a patch of gray pebbles and dirt was to the Matoran's right. Some little purple flower stubbornly trying to bloom in that only clear spot, as was the way of life for the tundra plants.

Above the sky was a deep, rich color of blue, like a Toa of water's armor, but there was something else that was very noticeable; or rather a few some-things actually. The first was that there was only one sun burning bright up there. There was also the clear, unmistakable form of a planet taking up residents in part of the sky. That brown and tan planet had scars of black on it's surface as well as painted streaks of clouds. Half behind the planet was a green moon, one with an atmosphere and clouds of its own as well to support the greenery life that gave it its colors.

The poor red-armored Matoran moaned at both the bitter cold and the sights above as he pushed himself up and hugged himself, trying to reabsorb his own body heat. Lhikan's gaze scanned around the place he was in as much as he could, unable to fully as most of concentration was on the cold, before taking a few cautious steps forward. Moving should help make more heat, and he had never known a better time to need more heat than now.

"Where... where am I?" He frowned. "Is this some kind of joke? Not very funny..."

His movement startled small, white and light gray bird-Rahi gave little cries and a flock of about ten darted into the sky away from the Matoran.

Lhikan watched them fly up with a soft whir as he tipped his head, still trying to figure out why there was only one sun up there. Shaking harder, he pressed onward, silently wondering if someone up there really hated him right now.

A sharp crack of metal on stone was heard, echoing over the snow and ground, sounding louder than it should. Another crack came and a few more in a steady rhythm. The sound drew attention from more than justthe Matoran, a pale form shifted higher up the sloping landscape from where Lhikan was.

The Ta-Matoran tensed, eyes widening as he eyed where the sound was coming from. Oh Mata Nui, now what? Lhikan almost reached back, but remembered that he did not go to sleep with his blade. So he had nothing to defend himself with, "Ermm... hello?"

The ground shifted ahead, before there was another, much louder crack that sent the snow shifting and the grown under the Matoran gave way, sending him down a sudden slant/slide that would took him down hill and almost right into the broad head shield of...something big.

Giving a startled yelp, the Matoran shifted and rolled away to get a better look at what the 'something' was, heartlight flashing hard in the Bionicle tri-pulse. What he saw was... strange... yet he had a bad feeling all the same. It looked like some kind of giant bug, but more rounder. Quite frankly he didn't know what it was.

The creature stepped back growing as it focused on the comparatively small Matoran. Long claws flexed under shield like disks. Just as large tusks were bared as the Bohrok extended his long neck, tensed and bracing his body.

"Oh... not good..." Lhikan murmured, backing up quickly. He scrambled up to his feet, eyes on the Bohrok as he kept backing up, nearly tripping on a rock sticking up through the snow.

"Hit da' deck!" A female voice commanded from above and behind, the warning coming before the Bohrok lunged, trying to hit the Ta-Matoran with its shield like head. Lhikan threw himself out of the way just in time, landing hard in the cold ground. The Ta-Matoran, landing with his mask only half in the ground, was able to see a little bit of what happened next.

Something big, but slender and bipedal shaped, Matoran shaped but... much bigger. It was pale with white armor and light grey undertones, this person went straight for the Bohrok, slamming into the broad head to push it away from the Ta-Matoran. Said Matoran blinked as he rolled over and to his feet. He had no recall of such beings, both of them, but at least he knew the 'Tall Matoran' was on his side.

The white being back up, leaping away from another lunge from the Bohrok before landing almost on the Matoran, "Climb up, on my back!" the female voice said, and Lhikan was looking up not only into colored eyes, one blue shaded and the other red, but a blue Kanohi Rau. A mask of translation.

Lhikan wasted no time in scrambling up and onto the white being's back. He looked past her and at the Bohrok. "What is that thing?" he half yelled.

"Rouge Bohrok," The 'tall Matoran' said, Lhikan would find even as she moved away from it that her armor, the way it was made, had ridges that were made for Matoran hands and feet to hang onto and brace against.

Well that was... convenient.

"A Bo-rock?" Lhikan replied, testing the new word on his mouth. "Is it some kind of Rahi?"

"In a way, better have a good grip," The Rau warring being grinned over her shoulder at the Ta-Matoran as she reached behind her; not to reach for him but a quick dip into subspace and had two shields on either forearms. Backing away from the advancing, hissing creature, the combat shields suddenly extended three times its length, squeezing another trigger had the claws on the shield snapping out as well.

Forgetting for a moment about the cold, Lhikan watched as the being's weapon came out and into view. Back on his island, there weren't that many Toa, but whenever a new one would stop by Lhikan always found himself in awe over that being's different weapon. But, this being didn't seem big enough to be a Toa. More like half the size, over twice as big as Lhikan though and standing up right she'd be more than likely be about 11, 12 feet max. But at the moment the Tao-like person was diving to the side out of the way of the Bohrok's biting tusks.

Then... the temperature dropped as elemental energy coursed openly through this Rua warier. Lhikan gasped in return from the cold mostly as he held on tighter. He was starting to really not like the cold all that much. The being had to use her shields to block a blow, being forced through the snow and dirt a few paces, but launched forward herself as the Bohrok drew back. Driving the claws of her combat shields into joints and 'pushed' the elemental energy out through the shields, freezing the creature mid-rawr.

"...Well, dat was quicker than I thought it'd be!"

The Matoran was panting slightly, still clinging to his strange rescuer. The ridges of his gold Hau furrowed. "How did you do that? Are you a... Toa?"

"Kora," The being corrected as she climbed up the Bohrok, digging her extended claws into the head to pop off the shield like covering and spear the fleshy mask like thing inside with the combat shield, "A lesser Toa." She added scowling at the thing before freezing and breaking it. Hopping down the Kora paced away from the now shell and knelt down so Lhikan could get off again.

"Kora," Lhikan repeated the new word before hopping off her back and facing her. "Strange, I haven't heard of a 'lesser Toa.' Th-Thank you for helping me, Kora...?"

"Tala," The Kora said chuckling, as she turned the little bit to be fully facing the Matoran, still kneeling down with one arm over her bent knee to stay at Matoran level. Tala let her combat shields to snap back into their compacted state to be less threatening, "The Kora Nata o' ice."

"Thank you Kora Tala," the Matoran said. "Um, could you maybe tell me where I am? The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my hut..." Oh, he wanted his warm hut right now.

"Ya're in Ko-Wahi, a bit o' a ways away from Ta-Koro little firespitter." Tala said frowning a little, hocking her shields on her back, the Kora reached out to pull Lhikan closer and run her and up and down his arms and sides, drawing out the cold from his frame.

The much smaller Matoran's shivering dropped, though there was still an uncomfortable chill. "I don't understand... Ko-Wahi's supposed to be closer to Onu-Wahi," he mumbled, confused. "This is Miko Nui, isn't it?"

Tala was quite for a moment, tilting her Kanohi slightly but started to frown, "Ta-Matoran, dis is the island o' Mata Naui, on Aqua Magna."

"WHAT!" Lhikan jolted backward, "Island of Mata Nui? But... no, this can't be real. It's a trick, right?"

"Ya' think a Toa would trick you?" Taka arched up an eye ridge with a semi amused, semi droll look on her Kanohi.

True... and Lhikan had never heard about 'Kora' before. Yet Kora Tala has said that she was still a Toa, lesser or not that was still a Toa and the living elementals were to be trusted.

Right?

"Th-then... how did I get here?" Lhikan felt his Kanohi Hau as he said this and glanced around.

"Well, we should find dat out." Tala said with a reassuring purr, "What's ya name little one?"

"It's Lhikan," he answered, as he realized his mask had been knocked slightly ajar in the scramble with the bug-monster-Rahi, thus why it felt strange before the Ta-Matoran adjusted it back into place.

Tala reached out to pat the top of his head, chuckling, "Hop on than Lhikan, we're closer to Le-Koro than Ko-Koro."

He nodded, not knowing what else to do in his situation. "Does this island have Toa, Tala?" the smaller male asked while climbing up onto her back again, "Other Toa?"

"Well, my sisters an' brothers are, both of Nata and Nuva." Tala chuckled, waiting for the Matoran to settle, though she had to unhooked one shield with the other being partly over Lhikan for safety.

Lhikan settled as he thought the names Nata and Nuva over, pressing his back against the remaining shield to test it for movement, "I've never heard of those..." He shivered and pressing back against the Kora next to see of the ice elemental could draw the cold out again. "H-how long is it going to be until we reach Le-Koro?" The sooner he got out of the cold, the better.

"Maybe a day," Tala said as she extending the loose shield, except for the claws. Dropping the shield the Kora stepped on to it, "Shorter if we go down inta' the Onu-Wahi tunnels. But I like staying above ground personally."

"Whatever you think is best, Kora Tala," the Matoran replied, Lhikan had no clue where he was anyway.

The Kora shifted on her shield, it was not a snowboard and with a kick off the ridewas riding surprisingly smoothly down the rest of the mountain. "Did anything strange happen before ya' went to sleep Lhikan?" Tala asked.

The Matoran hummed in thought, "...all I can really remember is feeling very tired," he offered as they went.

"Any bad dreams lately?" Tala asked, glancing over her shoulder before returning her attention to where she was boarding. Since the Ta-Matoran didn't seem like the kind to enjoy a rush, she wasn't going very fast by Matoran terms.

"If being late to see a Fire Toa dropping by counts," he said with a smirk. "I probably won't be seeing Toa Dume anytime soon, now that I'm... here."

"Tahu is our Toa o' fire here," Tala said, filing away the name 'Duma' to ask Kopaka, or the next Turaga who that was. "But I don't think you had the Makuta sickness. So it may not have been a gateway dat brought ya here..."

Knowing there was a Toa of Fire made Lhikan happy, though he did wonder what Tala meant by a Makuta sickness. He shifted slightly, "A Makuta sickness? And what do you mean... this 'gateway'?"

"Gateways between worlds," Tala explained, as she stood on her shield/board as they guided off snow and onto dirt. When Lhikan glanced back he could see a snow trail as the guardian spirit used her elemental energy to keep the ride smooth. "Kora, or at least my team, are charged with findin' an' sealin' rouge gateways dat pop up. Think... out o' control teleports."

"But I don't understand what you mean about a Makuta sickness. Why would the Makuta give a Matoran a sickness? Is this something new?" Lhikan asked, taking in the scenery as they went by while still clinging to Tala.

"Err..." Tala hesitated a moment, wondering just where Lhikan was from, "Why don't ya ask one of the Turaga hm? They can explain better than I can, Turaga Matau should be back in Le-Koro now." She stepped off her shield, one stomp had it flipping up so she could catch it and let the thing fold up to rest on her forearm. Trees were starting around them now, and more grass as well as colored flowers now that they were much farther down the mountain.

Lhikan hummed again, half way to being happy again now that they were starting to leave the bitter cold, "I'll do that, Tala. It would be nice to get some answers."

"Yes it would, I never heard of that island even in the stories at the Kini." The Kora said thoughtfully as she continued on, keeping up a jogging pace and using her longer pace to an advantage. The landscape increasing in temperature and greening the farther down mountain they were on. Oddly she didn't seem hindered by carrying the Ta-Matoran and even started to go into a slow run once the ground was firmer.

"I find it strange that the Toa I've seen and know never mention Kora," Lhikan said, liking it when there was a conversation going on. Made him more calm as to the fact that something just wasn't right if he wasn't on his home island. "Where do you come from?"

"Mata Nui made me," Tala said with a slightly sad smile, "I don't really know where I'm from originally, but I was stationed on da' human world with a few other Kora teams an' da Toa Hanu." The Kora opened her arms and motioned around them, "Then, my team an' I were called here."

"...Human world?" Lhikan frowned in thought. "There are other places... beyond?"

"Beyond what?" Tala glanced over her shoulder but shifted and reached back, getting Lhikan up higher on her back and then stopping to point up, "Look up, dar's Bara an Bota Magna. Both, like our Magna, are able to hold life an air. Beyond our solar system are many, many other Magnas, but only a few can support life. Such as da human world. Mata Nui, for whatever reason wanted a way back to those life supporting magnas he found."

"Beyond the barriers... I've heard Toa speak of them," Lhikan said mostly to himself in confusion. The last thing he had known, was that some Toa would trek on a journey and meet a wall-like barrier with no way through in some places. Now Tala was talking about solar systems and other magnas... in the sky? Maybe this Turaga she spoke of would be able to help him understand more.

"Don't crisp ya' mind firespitter," Tala laughed, reaching back to rub the top of the Matoran's head, careful of her caws though so not to catch on his Kanohi. Despite her words and the saying, there was no hint of bite in them what so ever, "And look, dar's the edge of the plato to Le-Wahi!"

Straightening after smiling at the playful contact, Lhikan craned his head to peer ahead at Le-Wahi, which could be described as a massive jungle of greens, "Any Kora in Le-Koro?"

"One, Lee." Tala chuckled, grinning, "And yes dat's her name. The Toa of air here is named Lewa." She walked through the undergrowth of broad leaf ferns, but it wasn't until she was suddenly standing at the edge of an abrupt cliff that she stopped. Beyond the sear scale of the Le-Wahi jungle was shown, the massive trees that could and did rival the heights of towers in the Metru Nui.

"Ohhh," the Matoran on the Kora's back breathed at the sight, "So tall. I bet they could be as tall as the towers in Metru Nui. Toa Dume's supposed to be from there I think..." He tipped his mask as he thought to himself. Why hadn't this island 'Mata Nui' ever been spoken about before?

Tala hummed at the names 'Duma' and 'Metru Nui' as she reached back to take her other shield. The claws on both popping out as she compressed the triggers, "Got a good grip Lhikan?"

Lhikan tipped his head. "Well, yes I think so..." He took another look at the cliff, feeling suspicious. "Whhhyyyy?"

Instead of answering Tala took a step back and then launched forward... off the cliff!

The Ta-Matoran gave a scream and clutched at Tala in a death-grip. Strange how in many years he would be diving off bridges at tremendous heights... but rght now, he wasn't a true fan of intentionally falling off a cliff!

The Kora he was hanging onto (latched onto right now) laughed, her body relaxed as she embraced the free fall for a few wonderful, adrenalin filled moments. Free falling wasn't new to her, and shifting she managed to use her shields to swing closer to one of the great trees. Digging her claws in partly to slow down, but still keeping momentum Tala let go, using one shield as a broad again going down a broken branch, though going almost as fast she wasn't in free fall anymore. Lhikan grunted to himself, wondering if he might be sick, his body pretty much plastered against the Kora's back as he waited for them to reach ground again... if they ever did.

The ice elemental slowed, jumping from the broken branch half way down. To another more stable branch and trotted along to the base of the branch to the trunk, "You okay Lhikan?" Tala asked as she knelt down, looking over her shoulder.

"Mmm," he hummed before nodding. "Yeah... I'll live." he smirked letting out a 'whew!' as Lhikan let go to fall onto his aft on the tree branch with another grunt.

"Here," Tala took out a gored from subspace and offered it to the Matoran. Inside was a semi sweet drink, "Not bad for ya' first jump." From that first initial scream it had to have been Lhikan's first true free fall.

"Thanks," he replied taking the offered drink. The Ta-Matroan sipped for a moment before asking, "What is this?"

"Water an' kiki barriers." Tala said as she paced around the Matoran eyeing everything from the skies to the assorted plants and things that were growing on the branches of the tree itself. She stooped to pull up an odd plant and split off a Matoran arm length of one of the white roots. She put the plant back and broke up the root as the Kora dropped down to sit by Lhikan, munching on part of the root. "Po-Koro makes dat."

The Ta-Matoran gazed about at the view, happy to enjoy it without free falling straight into it. Lhikan had certainly never expected to take such a trip on waking up in this land, he glanced at Tala. "A day's journey, did you say? Till we reach Le-Koro?"

She nodded, offering one of the white rook bits to the Matoran, "We should be there in time for da evenin' meal an' dance."

"That's good," the Lhikan took the offered piece, his arm joint making a soft whir as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen’s Notes: This chapter was co-written with In The Light, most of the chapters in this story are.

Tala stood, shields in hand and eyeing the ground not ten feet away from where she stood with the Ta-Matoran on her back again. Some part of her mind wondering if she should propose more teleportation stations but dismissed it in favor for the problem at hand. With it getting darker, more so at ground level then up in the higher levels of the jungle, Tala sighed.

She hopped down, thankfully on to solid dirt, even if it wasn’t dry it wasn’t mud either, "Now where's dat road..."

"What road?" Lhikan twisted trying to see better, he knew they were close to the village, and was feeling anxious to get there. Hopefully it would be where his questions could hopefully be answered by the elder there, but he could only see the swamp and no roads from his angle.

"There's some board walks around da’ ground," Tala explained, picking up into an easy lope more than anything, one eye on the ground and another on the lookout. "But we're comin’ in at an odd angle." The Kora was going more from memory to the Koro rather than any set path or mental map of road ways. "Keep an eye up for huts, or the elevators."

"Okay," Lhikan nodded, already on the lookout. The Matoran gazed up at the trees as the Kora went. "There are elevators in a jungle?" he wondered quietly, the Le-Wahi at home not having very thick trees, and not as many as this, nor as high for that matter.

"Well, even the Le-Matoran got tired of havin’ ta climb up all the time." Tala chuckled, "Ah, there's the elevator!"

"Highgood greetings!" Three voices called out from the greenery ahead of them. At first the speakers were not visible, they blended in so well with the background. The voices came from on top of a strange thing that looked like a giant seed pod. If one focused and looked closer they would see it was in fact an elevator, connecting to cored like vines that ran up to the tree.

Lhikan brightened, he was thankful for having Kora Tala for company, but it was nice to hear a fellow Matoran's voice. Le-Matoran slang was even welcomed; it reminded him of a few Le-Matoran Lhikan knew back at his home island. He shifted on the elemental’s back they neared the elevator, peeking over her shoulder at the others.

"Welcome to our homeKoro Icespirit!" The Le-Matoran on the elevator called as he slid down its side as two more Matoran, slightly bigger in that they had over armor (a streamlined design) and weapons. Guards more than likely, but all had that brightness of the Le-Matoran, but something was slightly different about them from those Lhikan knew. The Ta-Matoran made effort the climb down the ice elemental's back so he could meet the Le-Matoran properly, being also curious as to why they were somewhat different. Of course not all Matoran had the same build or armor, but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him...

"Hello," he greeted, orange orbs blinking pleasantly.

"Firespitter?" One guard blinked, taken aback and looked up to the relaxed Kora, "Hehe." The Matoran nudged his fellow guard but both were pushed aside by the taller male that had been up on top of the elevator.

"Do you need to go uptree KoraSister?" He asked.

Tala nodded, "Yes, is Turaga Matau here Kren?"

"Yes Kora Tala! Come fire-brother." Kren reached out to grab the Ta-Matoran and all but dragged him into the elevator.

Lhikan looked from Tala, to the Le-Matoran, then to Kren, going along with the taller Matoran into the elevator. He craned his neck to look upward, beginning to spot the bottoms of huts high in the tree branches, "Kren, is it?" he asked.

"Yes Ta-tu," Kren smiled as he nudged Lhikan to sit down on a sort of bench, and pulled a lever to get the elevator started. There was a heavy vibration as Tala, too big to fit inside, thudded and hung onto the outside. Kren chuckled, "What is your name firespitter?"

Smiling he answered, "Lhikan of Miko Nui. Kora Tala saved me from a Bo... Bohrok, back in Ko-Wahi. I'd be squashed Matoran if not for her." He flashed a grin to where Tala was.

"Bhorok?" Kren straighten somehow even more, a quick glance at the Kora and her reassuring smile had the Le-Matoran sighed. Then he clapped Lhikan on the shoulder, "Goodright luck for you Lhikanfriend! Crosswired Bohrok are nearly as bad as the darkhords!"

The Ta-Matoran laughed nervously, though he was secretly wondering what this 'darkhorde' was. "I've heard about this Turaga Matau of yours... could you tell me what he's like? I've only meet two Turaga in my past." He grinned sheepishly. "I uh, don't get off my island all that much."

"Only two?" Kren tilted his head, "Strangewierd... Wiseold Turaga Matau is greatfun! Knows so many stories and songs. But..." He hesitated.

"Just don't walk in front of him if there's a bridge nearby." Tala said from where she was shifting on the outside of the elevator, making it sway a bit but well able to support the weight of a Toa of any kind.

Kren started to chuckle.

Lhikan lifted a mask ridge. "He does sound like fun... I take it you mean he is a prankster?" Some of the Matoran back home liked to play jokes as well, when they weren't working hard day and night that is. 

"Dat's an understatement." The Kora rolled her eyes, holding on with one hand and bracing with one foot. Tala didn't seem like she knew she was now a bio (or so it seemed) above ground as the elevator lifted into the lower levels of the tree-bound village.

"But keeps your life alertfun," Kren leaned out the open door to look at the Kora better. That was one of the things that were off about the Le-Matoran: They were utterly fearless. At least Kren was.

Lhikan gazed out at the lower levels, after all this was a new experience for him and he wanted to see as much as possible. Miko Nui wasn't exactly an island paradise after all, but it was still home to him. Mata Nui was an interesting change. 

"Lhikanfriend," Kren said, tossing something red and semi large at the Ta-Matoran, munching away at another fruit as their elevator came to a stop. As soon as they passed a wide platform to look over it, the full, energy filled village was visible. It was still bright up here, though the village was getting ready for night. Mostly in defiance and what looked like a gathering.

Chewing a bite from the fruit, Lhikan stood to his feet to gaze at the large gathering of Matoran, noting some differences but over all quite happy to have arrived in a Matoran village. 

A non-snowy village at that, "What are they gathering for?"

"Muchfun dancing!" Kren grinned, bouncing off as music rose up from the background level rose up to be more notable. Tala chuckled as she came up behind Lhikan.

The Ta-Matoran looked up at the Kora and tipped his head, remembering she had mentioned dancing earlier. "Think there is a chance I could meet the Turaga before dancing?"

"If he's already started da evenin' I think." Tala flashed him a grin before stooping down long enough to tap her Kanohi to the Ta-Matoran's in a quick reassuring kiss, "I'll see if I can track him down. Why don't you go over to the Chronicler? He's the Ta-Matoran over there with the blue mask."

Lhikan blushed slightly at the kiss before turning his attention and trying to focus on the crowd of Matoran, to spot the blue-masked Ta-Matoran. "Oh, I see him," Lhikan said, and started toward the Chronicler. "Thank you, Kora!"

The pale 'lesser' Toa gave a back handed wave, her white armor alright being stained in shades of red and orange from the sunset and torches. She knew exactly were Turaga Matau was, having seen him with her taller height, but wanted a few minutes to talk with the elder alone.

As he weaved past Le-Matoran, trying to avoid questions and greetings at the moment, not having time to explain to every single being who he was, Lhikan made his way toward the Chronicler after watching Tala go. He finally found himself a few paces away from the other Ta-Matoran.

Said Chronicler was evidently right in the middle of a story, since he /was/ the story keeper, and was backing up to add effect as he flung out his arm, making a few listeners jump. But that meant he backed right up into the poor guest, "It leapt back as Tahu charged-ack!"

As the listeners gasped, Lhikan was knocked backward a little, slightly stunned as he felt his mask and turned it back into place. "Uh, are you the Chronicler...?"

"Sorry-sorry!" The Matoran yelped, bouncing back to his feet and helping Lhikan back up with a sheepish expression, "Uh, yeah, Chronicler Takua. Are you okay? Hey! You're a Ta-Matoran too! I've never seen you before, I know everyone back home, and you have a gold Kanohi like Jaller!"

Lhikan blinked, "Jaller? I don't know him... and I'm not from this island actually. I'm, ah, visiting you could say," it was his turn for a sheepish look. "Kora Tala said I should meet you while she finds Turaga Matau. My name's Lhikan."

"Kota Tala's here?" Takua brighten, his words echoed by several others as they looked around for the elemental. "Well I can show you around," Takua dragged his attention back to Lhikan with a half lopsided smile as he suddenly realized why the Kora send the other to him, currently the only other Ta-Matoran in Le-Koro at the moment.

"Yeah, she rescued me from a Bohrok," Lhikan answered. "I really don't think I would have gotten out of that alive if not for her." 

"Wow, didn't know there was any rouges left. Oo! Food! Come on Lhikan, let’s get some before it's all gone." Takua, despite being the size of a Ga-Matoran, a fact that stood out now that he was next to Lhikan and not involved with a story.

Lhikan shrugged and followed the other Ta-Matoran to where he had spotted the food. "You said someone called Jaller has a gold-colored Kanohi too?" 

"Yeah," Takua nodded, getting a wooden plate and making no bones about heaping it up. At least he had the same Ta-Matoran appetite. "Jaller's my best friend and the Caption of the Ta-Koro Guard." The Chronicler puffed up a little in pride of his friend.

Lhikan got himself a plate too and served himself enough food to keep his stomach content for awhile. Hey, might as well enjoy oneself with the unexpected vacation. "I'd like to meet him some time," the taller Ta-Matoran remarked.

"If you go to Ta-Koro you probably will." Takua grinned up at the other red Matoran as they made their way to a slightly quitter spot to eat. "You probably will too, Turaga Vakama seems to be the un-official leader of the six Turaga."

"I'm still unsure as to how I got on this island. See, all I remember is going to sleep on Miko Nui and waking up in a freezing Ko-Wahi," Lhikan shuddered in memory of the awful cold. "I hope that a Turaga might be able to help me."

The story keeper winced, he could never fully get that 'inner fire' warmth to work, despite working with even Toa Tahu, "I hope it wasn't too far up Mt. Inu. Eat up for now, Turaga Matau was getting his hip worked on today so we have a bit of time."

Lhikan followed up on the advice and munched away. Before long he wondered aloud, "Is the Toa of this village around do you think?" 

"Look up." Takua said in slight surprise, in a 'how did you miss it?' tone. He pointed up to a figure in a half hammock of twined vines.

The large form was definitely a Tao. He was mostly a lighter green color in armor with hints of brown undertones. Bright glowing eyes of orange and red were watching the Matoran below him. Amusement and contentment were on his mask as the Toa idly toyed with a massive (to a Matoran) battle axe, but there were hilts of swords over his shoulders as well. It certainly was a wonder as to how Lhikan had totally missed that.

Lhikan gazed at the new, to him, Toa of Air, eyes lingering on the axe for a moment. "I-I didn't even know he was up there," Lhikan nervously laughed. 

"I guess since everyone's used to him, they don’t react," Takua offered, "Toa Lewa's also normally down here in dances, but he's been up and awake the last eight-day I heard, and has been resting all day. I bet Toa Lewa will come down to eat though."

"Maybe I can meet him," Lhikan remarked. He certainly was feeling content at the moment, not having to be working as a craftsman. He swept his gaze over the crowds, listening to the music and chatter of the Matoran and wondering if Tala found Turaga Matau yet.

"I wonder what's going on?" Takua's said suddenly as he was looking off to the right and up to a level above.

The Toa suddenly shifting and rolling free of his half nest drew attention. The tall being's mask glowed as he didn't fall, but with a helpful gust of air got a handhold on the edge of the platform Takua had been looking at.

"I hope nothing wrong," Lhikan answered, chewing for a moment as he watched Lewa land with the help of his elemental power and mask. The Matoran glanced at Takua with a 'wanna find out?' look in his eyes.

The Chronicler tilted his head, humming before nodding at Lhikan, one eye on the Toa that was moving out of sight, "You any good at net climbing? It looks like Lewa is going to Turaga Matau's place."

"If it's a net... I don't think I'll have too much trouble. Maybe a bit slow," Lhikan offered, shrugging but slightly eager to see what was going on with the Toa and Turaga Matau. He started toward the place where Lewa was last seen with Takua. "I'm guessing you've had lots of experience?"

"I've been coming to Le-Kora even before I became the Chronicler," Takua admitted, rubbing the back of his head, glancing up at Lhikan, "The only thing I seemed to be able to do other than being the island's story keeper was making tools..."

Lhikan tilted his head. "Really? I'm a craftsman on Miko Nui," he stepped over a dropped fruit and glanced down at Takua with a smirk. "This is kind of an unexpected vacation you could say." 

"I like being the Chronicler." Takua said with a smile for Lhikan's words, "I get to travel and go with the Toa almost all the time. And I'm odd for a Ta-Matoran anyways." He held his arms out meaning his own relatively slight frame before touching his Blue Kanohi.

"I wouldn't say odd," Lhikan judged, but not in a bad way. "I've always been told that we're all different in our own ways for a reason." Though secretly he wondered why the blue mask, but didn't say it out loud. Lhikan glanced forward before saying, "Toa Lewa was headed for Turaga Matau's hut, right?"

"At least in that direction." Takua said, slumping just a little as if he somehow picked up on the thought about his mask the shorter Ta-Matoran ran one hand over the top of it. He wasn't teased about it anymore, at least not by anyone who wasn't a close friend who Takua knew was only playing and not meaning to hurt.

Didn't mean it hadn't hurt back before though.

"I wonder if it has something to do with Kora Tala," Lhikan thought aloud. After all she had gone to find him, hadn't she? Could something have gone wrong? He began to quicken his pace.

Takua reached out and grasped Lhikan's arm, "Not that way, over here."

'Here' was obviously the beginning of many nets and vines which Lhikan knew they would be climbing. At the moment he was going to have to forget his little fear of heights.

But hey, it was for a good cause: finding out what was going on. 

"Hope you don't spazz about open air!" Takua grinned, and jumped off the platform, falling all of ten feet and sliding down the net to where he could scramble to the trunk of the tree.

The other Ta-Matoran hesitated for a moment, counted to the three, and then tried to mimic Takua. Though he landed flat on his mask and without much grace, if any at all. "Coming, coming," he muttered to no one as he scrambled after Takua toward the tree trunk.

The story keeper was grinning from where he was waiting in door way to and inner carved staircase of sorts. "Easier doing this then going all the way over to the lifts."

...STAIRS! Joy! Lhikan gave a grin. "I bet," He climbed up and joined the other Matoran before starting up them. "I was never really a good climber," Lhikan sighed.

"After an eight-day here on Mata Nui you will be!" Takua laughed.

"Something... tells me I'll be a different Matoran after being on this island of yours," Lhikan joked. "Before today I didn't even know about such beings as Kora."

"How about 'Koa'?" Takua offered, smiling in understanding as he walked a step behind Lhikan on the stairs, "That's what the Kora used to be called a long time ago, or so Turaga Vakama says. Their basically just smaller Toa."

"Koa," Lhikan muttered, repeating the word over and over in his mind as they went. He hummed. "Yes, now that I think of it... I remember hearing a traveler say something like that."

"The opening to you left Lhikan," Takua said, "And what's your island like?"

Lhikan moved left and through the opening. "We're all workers, in fact some of us have dubbed it as the island that never sleeps. That's how much we work." He smirked. 

"Mata Nui, you work /all the time?/" Takua looked just shy of horrified at the idea. Even Jaller would take breaks, if only for a quick lava boarding spree or practicing Kholii with the shorter Matoran, "Tell me you at least have something like Kholii! Or Lava boarding?"

"We do have breaks, but they are short. And... what's Lava boarding?" asked Lhikan, after a few moments of thinking about his home.

Takua hocked his hands behind his head, taking note that this level was surprisingly clear of Matoran. But then the gathered food hadn't been half way eaten through yet so dancing wouldn't really start in earnest for at least a little bit. "Lava boarding is just that." He rolled his eyes, "They call me a risk taker... but it's pretty fun! There's some compitions too and the winner's get a Copper Mask of Victory that Turaga Vakama makes himself! I never win, Jaller has a few times but it's in his clan."

"I've never heard of Lava boarding," Lhikan said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I can try it sometime... so, this Jaller of yours is good at it because of his clan?" The Ta-Matoran was starting to wonder faintly if he and Jaller shared something because of their gold masks. Gold masks weren't very popular after all.

"Well, Turaga Vakama says that the talent runs in Jaller's clan, and there's a bit of history to it." Takua started, turning so he was walking backwards and able to look up at Lhikan's eyes. "Jaller's the last of his clan, like me and mine, and a lot of others thanks to the Makuta."

Lhikan tipped his head with a confused frown on his mask. "There it is again.... first Kora Tala implies that the Makuta has done something wrong, and now you. Just what is it that they've done wrong?" Seriously, did Miko Nui really live in the dark like this? 

Takua stopped, dropping his arms and staring wide-eyed at the other Ta-Matoran in shock. Of course he was promptly ran over do to the fact he'd been walking in front of the other Ta-Matoran.

"Oouf!" Lhikan grunted at the collision to the floor and rolled off of Takua. "Muaka bones, really," he muttered, sitting up to look at Takua. "What did I say?" 

"Ow..." Takua complained, more huffed as the air had been half knocked out of him by the bigger Matoran. Adjusting his mask back into place, the Chronicler frowned at Lhikan, "Don't you know? The Makuta is the reason for these dark times, he's tainted the masks of Rahi and Matoran alike, and set the Bohrok swarms loose on us. You met one, we had to face hordes of thousands at Ta-Koro's gates alone, Le-Koro was leveled!"

Lhikan's mouth dropped open in utter shock as he started at his companion, finding it hard to comprehend. "...What?! But... but that's can't be! The Makuta aren’t cause for darkness, they've never done anything like that... why hasn't Miko Nui heard about any of this? There are Makuta making Rahi for my island's workers!" 

"Because, it is a longsad story," A new, aged voice said.

Takua twisted around, "Turaga!" He scrambled up and gave the dark green form, as well as the much bigger one behind a bow.

Lhikan got to his feet and did the same out of respect. Then he straightened to get a good look at the Turaga and the person behind him.

Chipped and warn armor of the elder gave hints of a long, and sometimes hard life. But he was still very much active, though had to both rely on his staff as well as having a strange, sideways gate so he didn't walk exactly straight. But it was the Turaga's eyes that belied his age, bright and intelligent with both earned wisdom and inner mischief.

Right now though he was looking this 'new' Ta-Matoran up and down, ignoring the hovering aids and Lewa as well as Tala, "I think, that we need a nice long chattalk hmm? But fist, you must rest firespitter."

And give me time to talk with Vakama! Matau thought inwardly.

Lhikan blinked. "But I am having a hard time understanding some things, Turaga, if I may be so bold. Almost as if I'm in another reality altogether." He lifted a mask ridge. "Don't you at least find that a bit... erm, off?"

"Yes..." Matau sighed deeply, clasping his staff with both hands and leaning quite a bit of his weight on it. Suddenly looking older then he did a few moments ago and was using is badge of office more for support, "Yes I think..."

"Turaga?" Takua ask, his voice worried as he stepped forward, one hand on Lhikan's closer arm.

For all he could be, Lhikan was just the innocent bystander, though he was concerned for the Turaga and not understanding anything at the moment. "Turaga? Is something wrong?"

Seriously, something did seem wrong here. But Lhikan couldn't figure out that it was his very presence that was 'wrong' at the moment. 

"Fine, I am surefine...or maybe not..."

"Turaga!" the two aids who'd been hovering back suddenly lunged forwards as the elder's grip slackened on his staff. Well attuned to the Turaga's ways, knowing what was normal, the two Matoran looked panicked as they grasped Matau's arms.

Lhikan blinked in utter shock and surprise as he and Takua watched with a small gasp. "Is he alright?" the Ta-Matoran asked, stepping forward.

"Wiseold friend?" Lewa was already there, kneeling down to offer help.

"I told you Turaga to rest after being seen to today!" One of the aids said, his voice rising for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I am surefine-"

"You are not surefine wiseone." The other aid cut in, "Tow Lewa, take Turaga to the healers! Everquick!"

Lhikan let out a sigh, somehow getting a feeling he had done something... yet he didn't know what. He and Takua got out of the way, and he glanced at the blue-masked Ta-Matoran worriedly. 

Beside him, Takua was in a state of shock as he watched the living elemental of air lift the protesting Turaga up and dart off.

"Well... so much for getting answers," Lhikan muttered. "All this sure isn't helping out. I hope Turaga Matau will be alright."

"I really hope it's not my fault..." Takua said unexpectedly, shifting and looking just shy of panicky himself.

"Why, what could you have done to make him ill?" Lhikan asked, blinking. 

"I had the fire fever a few Eight-days ago." Takua said, looking up at Lhikan, "It's pretty common here, though Ta-Matoran aren't as effected by it, we're carriers sometimes...and Turaga Matau had a the leaf-head fever a few days ago..."

The gold-masked Ta-Matoran hummed before putting his hand on Takua's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not your fault whatever's wrong with him. Perhaps it's all just coincidence?"

"Maybe..." The Chronicler’s shoulders slumped a bit before he stood up again. Only to jump almost out of his armor as a voice spoke from behind them, proving they weren't alone anymore.

"I think you two should find a place to sleep for the night." Tala said, smiling at the Ta-Matoran.

Lhikan shrugged. "I could use some sleep, after all that's happened..." He recalled everything and shuddered. 

The Kora knelt down, putting a hand on the shoulders of both Matoran, "It's a big thing being in a place you don't understand yet. Trust me Lhikan, not only I but Takua here too knows that all too well."

The story keeper ducked his head sheepishly but nodded, glancing at the taller Ta-Matoran.

Lhikan glanced at Takua then up at Tala with a small smile. "Then the three of us all share something in common. Thank you, Kora,"

"Not just three," Tala grinned at 'ruffled' the golden Kanohi, swiping a hand gently over the top, "the same is for all Kora here, and the Toa Nuva as well."

Lhikan's smile increased with a nervous laugh. "Then this seems normal by now on this island, huh?" he joked, though it was a bit forced.

"At least you have your memories." Takua said with a long sigh, mostly for play as he was feeling better. "You can stay with me and Tamaru if you want Lhikan."

"Thanks, Takua," the Matoran smiled at him then looked back at Tala. "Will you be staying in Le-Koro?"

The pale Kora nodded, "Yes, I'm going to see if I can't help Turaga Matau." She winked her red eye, "Ice is a healing element after all."

"Be sure to tell him I said I hope he feels better," Lhikan said. "He really looked kind of... spooked for a moment."

"Turaga Matau also had an operation early today at Ga-Koro." Tala pointed out as she stood, one hand brush against both Matoran as she gently pushed to guide them, "Go get some food and a dance you two, the Turaga will be fine. He's in one of the two healing Koros after all!"

Mata Nui, Lhikan couldn't stop smiling at the Kora! "Yeah..." he looked to Takua and shrugged. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, before the Toa and Kora eat all the food..." Takua couldn't help the tease, grinning himself now as Tala laughed.

"To right! Now off ya two go!"

Off they went, more or less the same way they came. Lhikan glanced at Takua. "She's nice. I wish my island had Kora now." 

"Maybe they will," Takua said, tilting his head, "You never know. I heard some down in Onu-Koro talking about a theory that Kora are the link between Toa and Matoran... you know since we're both Bionicle."

"We could certainly use Kora," Lhikan nodded. As they went he told Takua of what he most probably would be doing right now back home. "A Toa of Fire was supposed to visit us. Toa Dume. I was looking forward to meeting him very much."

"I heard that name before...!" Takua brightened, "Well, sort of," He looked around to be sure they were alone again, now looking over the dance platforms from above, "I overheard Turaga Vakama and Turaga Onewa talking once and they mentioned that name. I didn’t hear much, I was getting ready for a match."

Lhikan brightened as well. "Perhaps I can see Turaga Vakama soon. Maybe he'll be able to help me... no offense to Turaga Matau of course," 

"Turaga Vakama is the best!" Takua said, beaming in pride, "He gets visions from the Great Spirit sometimes, even though he's sleeping. But-"

"TAKUAFRIEND!"

"Ack!" Takua yelped as he was, essentially, ran over by a laughing Le- and Ga-Matoran.

Lhikan jumped back with a laugh as his friend was nearly flattened to the floor by the two other Matoran. The Chronicler was obviously more than well known on this island. 

"Tamaru! Macku- hey!" The smaller Ta-Matoran flailed, but there was no real 'got to get away' air coming from him.

"How come you didn't come to the spin dance Takua?" The Ga-Matoran demanded, perfectly happy that she was sitting on top of the other two, peering down into the other blue masked face, "It's your favorite!"

"He couldn't help it; he was showing me around," Lhikan said, not bothering to mention the bit about Matau, in case they hadn't known yet. "I'm Lhikan." he smiled.

Heads turned up, blinking and before anyone could act or react, the Ga-Matoran glomped Lhikan, "Jaller! I didn't know you were here!"

The poor Ta-Matoran blinked nervously. "I-I'm not Jaller... I'm Lhikan." 

Really, how much of this 'Jaller' character did he resemble? Sooner or later they would have to meet and sort this out.

"Watersister!" Tamaru yelped now, getting up and helping pull the Ga-Matoran off Lhikan, "Sorryopps firebrother, Macku has had a few Pink Drinks... you do look like Jallerfriend though."

Lhikan offered a nervous smile, mostly because of Macku glomping him like that. "It's no problem, I understand... what I don't understand is why I seem to resemble this 'Jaller' so much."

"Jaller's the only Ta-Matoran that has a gold Kanohi," Takua said, "At least until now."

"And Takuafriend has the only blue Kanohi. He's part Le-Matoran." Tamaru teased, knowing far better than to make the tease about him being part Ga. And it wasn't uncommon for Le-Matoran to have blue masks as well as green.

"I'd like to meet Jaller," Lhikan said, ignoring the tease aimed at Takua. "Something tells me we'd have something in common," he joked, already knowing that they obviously looked like each other. 

"He's the caption of the Ta-Koro Guard!" Macku announced, giggled and glomped onto Lhikan for support, "Let's go dance!"

The Ta-Matoran felt his mask go red but he simply cleared his throat. "Um, alright. I'll dance with you." 

"Yay! And Takua can dance with Kren- since he's bigger- do you know the spin dance? It's the next song!"

"You're in for it now firespitter." Tamaru laughed.

"You try saying no to her mask," Lhikan muttered to Tamaru, still 'carrying' the Ga-Matoran. He turned to her. "Why no, I don't know it."

"You can't," the other two males said as one, keeping up with Macku now dragging Lhikan to the stairs down to the next level.

Lhikan blinked, bewildered as they went. "And why not...?"

"Because she's a Ga-gi a water sister and knows things about us..." Tamaru made a face, the unspoken words of 'she has black mail on us' hanging in the air. Takua just shrugged.

"Oh," Lhikan said, nodding. "Okay. Ummm... now what?" He glanced at Macku who was still glomping him.

Tamaru suddenly pushed his way between them, "Come Makusister! You heartpromised to give me the first dance!" He said, grasping the Ga-Matoran's hands and spun them off to the side.

"There's a save!" Takua laughed, clapping Lhikan's arm before starting after the half prancing, half walking two ahead.

Lhikan laughed and settled for watching along the sidelines, after all he had had a long day. But Le-Koro was a good place to end up in after a long day. He gazed upward, wondering how Turaga Matau was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen’s Notes: This chapter was co-written with In The Light, most of the chapters in this story are.

Le-Koro huts weren't really 'huts' at all despite them being called that. There were in fact more like roomy cabins, half built into the trunk of the great trees Le-Koro was made on. Inside the bed system was different as well, from what Lhikan was used to, more long cubbies dug further in. There were pillow like bags filled with soft moss. Currently Lhikan was sharing living space with the other three Matoran in Tamaru's home.

The Le-Matoran and Takua had let Lhikan and Macku have the only two cubby-beds while they were in hammocks. Tamaru was snoring softly, the story keeper looking about to fall out of his 'net.'

Lhikan let out a yawn from his bed, grateful for the nice long sleep in a warm bed, even more grateful that he hadn't awoken in a pile of snow. Then there was the fact that he had no work to go to today either, causing the Matoran to grin to himself at his luckiness. 

Lifting his head slightly he got a look at the others and snorted softly with a chuckle on seeing Takua about ready to fall out of his hammock.

Another yawn was heard, sounding a bit more 'delicate' in the way that meant it was a female voice that was doing the yawning, "Ow... my foot." Macku said, voice low but from the cubby-bed under Lhikan.

Whirring softly as he moved, Lhikan smirked downward and over the edge, knowing Macku was awake, "Too much dancing last night?"

"More like someone stepped on me too much." The Ga-Matoran made a face, scrubbed at her mask before looking up and blinking blue and silver eyes up at the Ta-Matoran. "Sorry about the random glomping last night."

"It's no bother," Lhikan replied with a shake of the head, still looking down at her. He smiled, "It probably won't be the last since I look like Jaller." By now he was realizing that he would be doing a lot of correcting while on Mata Nui.

Macku shifted so she was on her back but at a slight angle to keep Lhikan in sight and relax at the same time, "Maybe, but you're not...well, Guard-ish." She smiled and gave a soft giggle.

"Guard-ish?" Lhikan repeated, obviously finding amusement in the word. He laughed quietly. "Well I am a simple crafter, nothing special. Could you tell me about your village, Macku?"

"Crafters are always in need no matter the island or type." Macku said nodded, and then smiled, "Ga-Koro is a floating village, we live on and in the protection of Lake Naho...which come to think of it merges into the bay."

The Ta-Matoran above her suddenly went quiet, his one yellow hand gripping the edge of the bed. "Naho? Why... why use that name?"

I can't mean the same thing. It's not related to my Naho, Lhikan was thinking to himself, She's gone, she left eighty years ago with that Toa... maybe it's just coincidence. Yeah that's it.

He hoped.

"That's the name that was carved into the rocks at the bottom-stone, so Turaga Nokama named it that." Macku shrugged, "I like that name though. Minoku named her little girl that too I think."

"It's a beautiful name," Lhikan muttered, seeming to try and relax more. Though his voice and eyes let on that he was clearly thinking of something else, or at least a million kio away in thought, Naho... it's been so long.

"We live on lily pads." Macku said after a bit, realizing and guessing that Lhikan was reminded of someone back at his home - probably a Ga-Matoran with a name like that of the lake? "Right against the water bluffs so we're ported on three sides now after the Bohrok attacks. The Po- Le- and Ta-Koros helped us with building the wall. Maybe if you can, you can come see."

"...I'm sure I will if I can," Lhikan answered after a few moments, a slight hum echoing his words. After a little while longer he sat up more. "I wonder how Turaga Matau is doing. He didn't look too good last night, when Toa Lewa carried him away."

"Something happened to the Turaga?" Macku yelped, she twisted and leapt up to her feet. Her yelp startled to other two sleepers, making them yip, Takua falling out and Tamaru getting caught in the webbing of his hammock.

The Ta-Matoran sprang up quickly and hopped down to the floor, not yet bothering to help Takua or Tamaru as he reassured the girl, "Toa Lewa took him to the healers last night. I'm sure he is doing much better today!"

"Er...little help?" Tamaru's voiced asked, making Macku pause to look over at the dangling Matoran and Takua who was sitting up, rubbing his bare face and blinking blearily before fitting his Kanohi back into place.

"Oh," Lhikan made an embarrassed sounding hum and came over to help the dangling Le-Matoran and set him upright with his feet on the floor. Of course it had taken a few moments to detangled him from the net. Lhikan looked to Takua. "I forgot they didn't know about Turaga Matau. Do you think we could possibly see how he is doing?"

"Wha...?" Takua asked, and it became apparently he wasn't awake at all never mind that he was sitting up.

Macku moved to help the story keeper up right as Tamaru leaned on Lhikan, not fully aware either just yet. "Maybe some tea first." the Ga-Matoran said.

Lhikan glanced at Tamaru and smiled. "Of course," he lightly yawned, reminding himself that he hadn't been awake that long either. 

It didn’t take too long for the jar holding a blend of morning tea to be located and mixed with water. Thankfully the tea mixture didn’t have to be boiled or heated to steep, nor very long. The original maker of this type of tea seemed to have taken into account that tired Matoran should not be messing with fire when they were still trying to wake up. So the tea was easy to make and with varying amounts of sweetener added, Tamaru and Maku had the most 

"Okay, every one conscious now?" Maku asked looking at the other three male Matoran.

She got nods in return. "Very much," Lhikan answered, though he was prodding Takua in the shoulder.

"Okay, let's go see the Turaga if we can," The Ga-Matoran nodded, stepping out into the warm sunshine and smiling dispite herself as she looked around to reaffirm where she was.

"This way," Tamaru said tugging his friend with him in the right direction. Behind Takua gave one last yawn and stretch, but as soon as he walked into the sunlight, he seemed instantly more awake.

Le-Koro was just as beautiful in the day than in the evening. The sunlight seemed to make it more vivid in color and one could almost feel the natural energy within it. Lhikan sighed deeply, tilting his head slightly at the sun's warmth, enjoying it. 

"I always feel better in the light." Takua said, but it was low and more to himself.

Lhikan's head tipped back, he had heard Takua. "I suppose it is better than darkness," he said quietly. 

"Depends if your an Onu Matoran or not!" Takua laughed, "Hey, Tamaru, wait up for us!"

Now that the news on Turaga Matau had been leaked by Lhikan, the Matoran were kind of anxious to find out how the elder was doing. The two Ta-Matoran ran to join the Le-Matoran and Macku. Lhikan was still hoping for answers, if the Turaga had any for him.

They found him at his own hut, larger then the normal ones for Matoran, sitting outside on a freshly carved white-wooden seat. The Turaga's staff was leaning against the wall beside him and there was an older Ga-Matoran healer standing beside the elder and eyeing him to be sure he was drinking his tea.

Lhikan and his new companions approached, having no idea that the previous night's recent 'sudden illness' was Lhikan's fault. He had no doubt appeared something like a 'ghost from the past' to poor Matau. 

"Turaga," the gold-masked Matoran greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Sure-" The Turaga paused, eyed the Ga-Matoran back and gave a tired chuckle, "Better. Though Nokamasister has ordered several days peacerest." He sighed a long suffering sigh.

"It's for your own good Turaga." The healer said.

"Yes, yes." Matau motioned for the group to come closer.

Lhikan shared a glance with Takua before they went forward with the others. "I'm glad to hear that, Turaga," the Matoran said. 

"As am I!" Turaga Matau laughed before folding his hands in his lap, "Now, for you, waytraveling firespitter. You are quite displaced, yes indeed."

Lhikan blinked. "I know... Miko Nui must be very far from here if we haven't yet heard about how bad the Makuta are now." The Matoran sighed. 

The Turaga made and interesting face, "Sorrybad Darktime we have here...but there is bighthope." Leaning foreword without getting up to pat Lhikan on the arm, "You, brave little firespiter must seek out the other wiseold Turaga on the island, and the stones that will let the KoraHeroes open the gateway to send you back to your homeKoro."

Matau straightened up, "You will find, firespitter, clues along the way of why you are here."

The Ta-Matoran let this information settle into his mind, turning questions over and over as well. "If there is supposed to be a gateway... one that brought me here, and stones that will open it again... then how could I have gotten here in the first place? There weren't any stones back home I don't think." He frowned. Something else didn't seem to add up... like Matau's explanation was too easy. 

"Ah, the power stones are not for opening, they are for the KoraHeroes." Matau corrected, lifting a finger, "Matoran can find them, but Kora cannot. The young Elementals seek out the darksickness and corruption, open and seal gateways. I do not know how you came to our islandhome Lhikan, for this oldone is here, and not there."

"I think I understand, Turaga, about the stones and gateway. As for other things, I don't," Lhikan sighed. "But then, I guess I can't help that. How do I find these stones? Where do I look for them?" 

Seriously, he had wound up here to play scavenger hunt? ...well it was better than working all day, he would give it that. It would be nice to see the rest of this island, too; but Lhikan's suspicions were still surfacing, though he kept them to himself. 

"My firebrother, the Turaga of Ta-Koro will have that answer for you." Matau shrugs, "Even wiseold Turaga do not have all knowledge young firespitter!" He laughed, and then his gaze softened, "I do know, Lhikan, that you have a brightstrong heart, and greathope destiny to fulfill."

The gold-masked Matoran met Matau's gaze, but his eyes were filled with mostly uncertainty. But there was a hint of doubt. Not the kind that said 'I have no destiny' but the kind that wondered if Matau was keeping something from him. "...Thank you, for telling me this, Turaga. It feels good to have some answers." He sent Takua a smirk. "Guess I'm going to Ta-Koro."

Takua grinned back at him before looking back at the Le-Koro Turaga with a tilted head.

"It may not seem like it, firespitters," Matau sighed, propping his chin on the heel of one hand, "But time will clear the waypath for you."

Lhikan hummed in thought, arms crossed. He could very well be here for more than a few days. He turned back to Takua. "How far is Ta-Koro from here?"

"By land, air or Onu-highway?" Takua asked back at once, "I can make it on land in a day or a day and a half with Pewku."

"By airflying less." Tamaru added in, "If you don't like the darktunnles."

Lhikan smirked. "I think I might like to stick to land for now." He still wasn't too ready for heights yet. Not after what Tala had done with him the other day. 

Takua laughed, "Pewku will like that," Turning he bowed to the green elder, "Thank you Turaga, even if it was a bit confusing advice..."

"Run off you!" Turaga said, waving his arms at the Matoran, though there was not real bite in his words or eyes. "Let this wiseold one- oh frag my tea..."

With a small grin, Lhikan and the others turned and left the elder after giving a bow in respect. The Ta-Matoran shook his head. "He's very... nice," He wasn't sure how often it was that a Turaga used the word 'frag' but nonetheless... Matau was a fun guy.

"At least he's not as...colorful as Turaga Onewa." Macku said with a sigh, "You two should get some food and a proper weapon for Lhikan. Can you handle Le-Matoran spears or axes Lhikan?"

The Matoran nodded. "Weapons are not unfamiliar at home. Though I think I might do better with a spear since I am more used to that kind of blade." He momentarily wondered about this Turaga Onewa, but told himself he'd probably see him at some point during his stay on the island.

"I'll quickgrab you one from the armory Lhikanfriend." Tamaru offered, giving the Ta-Matoran a clap on the shoulder and darting off, and off the platform.

"Net jumping." Macku grinned, "He'll find us!"

"Find us?" Lhikan echoed. "Who'll find us?"

"Tamaru!" Macku rolled her eyes and laughed before pushing Lhikan ahead of her to the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was co-written with In The Light, who seems to not be online anymore

Walking toward the elevator Lhikan couldn't help but blush slightly, before shaking it off. It still amazed him how the Le-Matoran could actually jump from net to net in a village so high off the ground. "Hey, how long have the Matoran been living on Mata Nui?" he asked out of the blue.

"Aaahh...well, most of us can only remember back about a thousand years." Takua admitted, "I can't remember most of that time, though everyone says I was here, as a toolmaker."

"The Makuta did something..." Macku frowned and then shivered, "It's dark trying to remember past that point, I was really little back then."

Lhikan bowed his head. To think, all this time the Makuta were... wait, a thousand years ago? "The Makuta did something a thousand years ago?" he said.

Now that was wrong, he knew it. A thousand years ago the Makuta weren't doing anything dark at all. They were helping out with the Rahi and creating more creatures. There were even special Toa trained to protect some of the Makuta!

Something is not right at all... it's like I'm in a different reality, Lhikan thought with a deep frown.

"About that," Takua shrugged, "Like I said I don't remember any of it. The older Matoran don't really talk about it either."

"Hmm," was all Lhikan said in return, in deep thought, "Have any of you ever heard of an island city called Metru Nui?"

The other two blue-masked Matoran considered this, Macku slightly confused and Takua's interest visibly spiked up. "No." They said as one.

"No wait," Takua added frowning, "I heard the Turaga sometimes mention it, and Matoro once!"

"It does kinda sound familiar..." Macku hazarded, still confused.

Lhikan watched them for a moment, clearly seeing the confusion on their masks. Metru Nui was a well-known city. It was the heart of plentiful work, it was a strong city, and Dark Hunters had been trying to sneak in and settle if not for Toa being sent over to 'deal' with them.

To have his new friends not know about Metru Nui was... very odd to the taller Ta-Matoran to say the least.

"A lot of cargo is shipped from the city to Miko Nui," Lhikan said for explanation of his question. "I thought maybe the same happened here."

"...The Makuta cut Mata Nui off." Takua said looking away as he stepped into a free elevator, "The Ga-Matoran can't even go too far out into the sea, beyond the coral shelf because of the infected monsters out there."

"Cut off?" Lhikan repeated. Now when did a Makuta get the power to do something like that? He finally just sighed, deciding to think about all of this later. "So Takua, why don't you tell me about Lava Boarding? I'd like to try it. Who came up with the idea of such a sport?"

Takua took a deep breath, first to clear his mind and heart of dark thoughts, as Toa Gali had shown him, and then again to ready himself. Though grateful for the chance of subject, "Lava boarding's been around since before the first dark time." The story keeper started, and slipped into the roll easily, "It started with Jaller's clan actually."

"Could you explain about Jaller's clan, then?" Lhikan asked. He wouldn't mind knowing a little about this look-alike he had.

"Jaller's clan was one of those that helped build the foundations of Ta-Koro, and the Guard." Takua smiled as he settled down, the elevator on a low gear to give them a nice slow ride going down. Mostly since it unnerved even some Le-Matoran going top speed down, "They along with other clans such as Kapura's, help defend the Koro. But to Lava Boarding, it was one member, Lhii, who started it as a fun-sport. Not just away to travel safe- er, semi safely on the lavas rivers of the Mangai."

"Did you say... Mangai?" Lhikan asked, blinking with a tilt of his head. He had been hearing that word a lot back home. There were rumors that several chosen Matoran were being picked up from their island homes and becoming Toa in preparation for what just might turn into war with the Dark Hunters. He had heard someone mention that name as a team of Toa yet to be... or something along those lines. Dume was supposed to explain more once he arrived back home.

"Yeah, Mangai is the volcano Ta-Koro lives under and is protected by its flowing lava." Takua nodded, "Don't know where the name came from, should find out. Hmm, I think I know where a chamber is that would have that information if it's not flooded this time of season..."

"Takua stay focused." Macku interrupted, poking the male that was her size. Lhikan smirked at that before going back to wondering about the oddity that places on Mata Nui were named after things he had heard of, knew of back home.

"Right," Takua nodded and kept going with his story, "Anyways, Lhii became the head of his clan, and like I said before he made a sport of Lava boarding. We have a tournament to honor of him at the core of the volcano. Because that's where Lhii died, protecting Ta-Koro on his own from the gathering, or rather breeding army of lava swimmers- taunotas- that the Makuta was making."

"Shame," Lhikan said. "He sounds like a very brave Matoran. Would have liked to meet him..." He suddenly remembered that he would be seeing more of the island, and smiled to himself. "So, I've got some kind of quest to go on it looks like."

"Yeah," Takua grinned, "We get some of those now and again."

"You should know firespitter," Macku laughed, nudging the Chronicler as the elevator settled down on ground level.

Lhikan lifted a mask ridge as they stepped out. "I suppose the Chronicler embarks on quite a few quests himself. Do you think... since I'm new and all that you might help me out?"

"I wasn't planning on being left behind Lhikan!" Takua laughed as he bounded ahead of the other two and into the area used for housing ground-based Rahi. Putting two fingers in his mouth the short Ta-Matoran gave a high, piercing whistle. Not a moment later a trill answered him from one of the stalls and a few Le-Matoran leaped away from something out of sight.

Lhikan blinked and watched as the Rahi bounded closer, and saw that it was a ussal crab. A very happy one at that. Noticing the actions of the Le-Matoran, Lhikan stepped to the side-just in case- and watched as the Rahi came closer, heading straight for the Chronicler. Macku, shameless, bounced herself right into Lhikan's arms just before the large ussal crab ran over Takua, trilling and licking the laughing Ta-Matoran in the joy of seeing her master again. Its large claws closed as it helped Takua up, but still somehow snuggled up to him despite being a crab.

"Pewku! There's my big, good girl! Miss me? Huh? That's my great big shell head yes you are!"

Lhikan blinked, mostly because of Macku in his arms again, but he grinned at Takua and Pewku. The crab clearly loved her master. A lot. "Is this your noble steed then, Takua?" Lhikan joked, grinning.

"You bet ya!" Takua said, roughly, but affectionately scratching the edges of crab's shell, "She's saved me a lot of times and always finds me when I'm lost. Pewku probably knows the island as good, if not better, than me."

"Then you've got yourself something better than a noble steed," Lhikan grinned. "Ah, Macku, do you think you could let me use my arms again...?"

"Eep! Sorry!" The Ga-Matoran got down, humming in a blush.

Lhikan felt himself blushing slightly as well, though he tried to hide it by turning his attention back to Takua and Pewku. He stepped toward them. "Is she friendly to strangers?"

"Oh yeah," Takua nodded, patting the Rahi in a cretin spot that was an unspoken trained command. It had the crab shifted and lowering herself to settle down, purring and trilling softly but in a 'at ease' pose. "Pewku here wasn't a part of the Onu-Koro defense force, but a transport Rahi. I got her after she hurt her legs and couldn't haul mining equipment any more. But she can still carry a few Matoran!"

"Is that so?" Lhikan bent downward and gave the ussal a few good scratches on her shell. The Rahi tilted up a little into the scratching before dipping her front down with an encouraging mumble. Takua chuckled, holding his hand out to Macku, and helped her up onto one of Pewku's claws that had been moved to act like a step. The gold-masked Matoran gave Pewku one final scratch before moving and climbing up onto the ussal's shell with Macku with a smile.

Takua hopped on last, sitting in the middle behind Pewku's head, grabbing onto ridges in her armor as the Rahi stood, awaiting a command. But the blue masked Ta-Matoran looked around, only to yelped and nearly fall off with Macku as Tamaru dropped down, seemingly from nowhere between them all.

"Got it!" The Le-Matoran beamed, holding something over his head.

Lhikan pulled himself up from nearly falling off on the other side of Pewku's shell, blinking at the Le-Matoran who came out of nowhere... except maybe above. "Got it?" He spotted the object he was holding, a spear. "Ah, yes."

"It's a long spear," Tamaru carefully, so not to hit one of his friends in the head, moved the spear so it was across his lap as he sat down. Then offered it to Lhikan and made sure the bigger Matoran was watching  
as he collapsed the spear to half its size. "But is of greatgood make Lhikanfriend."

"Thank you," Lhikan replied, taking it and stashing it away. It felt good to have some sort of weapon on him, he didn't like that utterly defenseless feeling one gets without one. Thank Mata Nui for Kora Tala, he thought, remembering the previous day.

"We all set?" Macku asked, grinning at Lhikan and then the other two, "Since it seems the Chronicler's Company, or part of it, is going to help Lhikan here on his quest!"

"I have finegood food," Tamaru pitched in, shifting so the four of them were better balanced on Pewku's shell.

"Well then I guess we're all set," Lhikan said with a smile, not bothering to hide his excitement. If anyone had told him that he would be on a quest like this, he would have thought that person crazy. After all, he was just a simple crafter, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was co-written with In The Light, who seems to not be online anymore

"Okay, time for a break!" Takua announced and he rapped his knuckles on Pewku's shell, getting the Rahi to slow and then stop before he hopped off, stretching out his limbs.

Lhikan and the others jumped off as well. The Ta-Matoran stretched his legs gratefully. "So how much ground have we covered do you think?"

Tamaru was doing odd seeming stretches himself, and blinked up at Lhikan from his hand-stand position. He paused and looked thoughtful, still upside down even as he shrugged... somehow.

"Probably about a third of the way," Takua said as he flopped down on his back, tapping his feet on his Rahi's claws in a sort of game.

Lhikan blinked from watching Tamaru for a moment before shrugging himself and sitting down in a patch of sunlight, craning his neck slightly to face the natural heat. He hummed in thought before saying, "Strange how one day you're working away and the next you find yourself on a quest."

"All things considering," Macku said as she flopped down and stretched out on the grassy patch on her front, one hand propping up her head as she picked at the grass blades with the other, "This seems a much nicer quest then my fist one."

Takua winced.

"Hmm?" Lhikan tipped his head and raised a mask ridge, catching the wince. Well this seemed interesting. "What happened on your first quest?"

"It was just before the Toa came, but the infected Rahi found Ga-Koro," Macku sighed, "They trapped the rest of the village and I got away, I had to go find help." She smiled then and rolled over to rest her head on Takua's middle, "I found Takua here, and he and I helped the village, but Toa Gali saved us all."

The other Ta-Matoran smiled lightly as he watched. "And the Makuta used infected Rahi?" Lhikan asked, still un-used to the fact that Makuta were evil here, unlike at home.

"Infected Kanohi." Takua said, tapping the side his blue mask with a soft tink, tink, "He did it to some Matoran too. The Turaga saved whoever we caught but... some are still missing." Takua sighed, looking away from the group.

"Don't worry Takua." Macku sat up to moved close to hug the story keeper and press her mask to the side of his. "I'm sure Tumi is okay, we'll find her just like the others!"

"Perhaps we'll find some of them," Lhikan suggested helpfully, though on the inside he was disgusted. Infected Kanohi? How could anyone do such a horrible thing to living creatures? Were the Makuta that dark now? What if this was going on back home, at this moment? He should be there...

'No,' the more reasonable side of the Matoran caught up with him. 'They are all fine. Remember, this place does seem to be... alternate than home. Or is it?'

Tamaru was rubbing his mask from where the Le-Matoran was now laying down on his side. "Not a greatfrun time..." He shook himself and pulled out a pack from subspace and opened it. Taking a handful of berries he offered it to the others.

"What's your island like Lhikan?" Macku asked, "Is there a Ga-Koro? Or any other female Matoran? Turaga Nokama says that there's female Matoran of plasma and a few other elements."

Lhikan swallowed a berry before answering, "There is, though I don't think it's anywhere near as nice as the one here. Not with the natural beauty I've seen already... and there're Ga-Matoran, yes. I used to be close with one, her name was Naho. But she left quite some time ago."

"Like the lakehome of our watersisters?" Tamaru tilted his head.

"You'll see her again," Takua said with assurance, nodded as he munched on a handful of berries.

"I hope to Mata Nui I will," Lhikan sighed. "There were rumors that she was called away to become... a Toa."

"Become?" Takua sat up, "...yeah, I remember reading that in the on the wall of destiny in Ko-Koro."

"Wall of destiny?" Lhikan echoed.

"Yeah, it's like the 'walls' of history in each Koro as well as the more detailed one that Takua takes care of and updates." Macku said, playing with her barriers more than eating them. "The Ko-Matoran, and Turaga Nuju, write down their prophecies, like some of the older Ga-Matoran do too."

"That's interesting," Lhikan started to look upward at the tree canopy, kind of dilly-dallying in thought. Well hey, he should enjoy the rest from work after all.

"The walls of history are another reason why I travel." Takua said, chuckling as he started to arrange the berries with Macku, "I have to update them in each Koro."

The gold-masked Matoran glanced at him with a smile. "You must get a lot of interesting stories, being the Chronicler."

"And I end up in the middle of many too." The story keeper laughed, "I just have that kind of luck is seems. Probably why the Turaga made me Chronicler."

"I can't wait to see the wall of history, then," Lhikan grinned, "As well as the rest of Ta-Koro."

"Here!" Macku said, giggling as she and Takua displayed what they had done, using the berries to make a sort of map.

"Sort of," Takua grinned as Tamaru laughed.

A map made of berries, that was new. Lhikan grinned some more as he came closer to take a peek at the berry-made map.

"This is the outer wall." Takua said motioning, "It spans around the area of Ta-Koro, but the village itself is here, and this is where the Guard train. The Ta-Kini here, and the Ta-Suva is actually just outside of the village proper above. It's where Tahu and Storm stay, or in the Kini."

"Storm?" Lhikan looked up from 'reading' the map on the ground. "Is that the Kora of Fire?" He was still very much interested in the Kora.

"yes," Takua nodded, "She's the third oldest of the Kora Nata, and likes water balls." He couldn't help but added.

"Water balls, huh?" Lhikan said, smirking. It was a bit ironic for a fire elemental to like water. "By the way, Kora Tala mentioned that they were all once stationed on 'the human world.' How much of that do you know of?"

"Not as much as the Kora, but I did go there!" Takua grinned.

Lhikan blinked. "You went to the... human world?"

"Yeah," The Chronicler nodded, "I was with the Kora, and Tala's human family mostly before going to seeing the Toa there." He paused, glancing around, "They are huge!"

"Bigger than a normal Toa?" Lhikan wondered. "Wow," He sat back slightly and glanced upward again. The forest above was looking back. Blending in alarmingly well, was the large form of a Bionicle. Toa Lewa had a half smile on his Kanohi as he was starched out sideways on his thick branch. Lhikan did a double take at first before smiling a bit sheepishly. How long had the Toa of Air been up there? ...listening to them? Lhikan nudged Takua and said, "Toa Lewa,"

"What?" The other Ta-Matoran craned his head back and brightened. "Toa! Come join us!"

"Highgood greatings!" Tamaru called, rolling over on to his back to wave. Lhikan grinned and waved up at the Toa of Air as well. It was neat to be able to meet Toa Lewa better, than what they had glimpsed of him the other night.

The Toa smiled before rolling over and falling... but not falling really. He landed lightly and gracefully beside the Matoran, "Heh, highgood greetings little ones." Lewa said as he shift down into a sitting pose and caught Macku as the Ga-Matoran rose to give him a hug.

The gold-masked Ta-Matoran's smile grew even more as he watched, moving a bit closer to the Toa, wondering if he'd remember him from last night...

Duh. He was the only other Matoran with a gold mask after all. "How long were you up there, Toa?" he asked.

Lewa shrugged, "This Toahero has been watching over you since you left the homeKoro." He put Macku down but almost at once Takua and Tamaru pounced, grinning the Toa of air didn't seemed to mind the attention at all.

The Ta-Matoran sat next to Lewa, happily watching his new friends interact with their Toa of Air. "And you plan on doing so until we reach Ta-Koro?"

"Maybe yes," Lewa said, reaching over to gently put his larger hand on Lhikan's head and giving him a pat, "You are a special one, little firespitter. My Korasisters and I all felt it. So we are making sure you don't get into too much trouble with these troublemagnets." That was directed in a mock-stern, but clearly affectionate look at the Chronicler and the other two.

In response, Lhikan's seemed to smile as well. It was very easy to like Toa Lewa, and the words he had said about him being special made him happy too. Perhaps he had a bigger, better destiny on this island? It certainly was a lovely thought.

"Thank you Toa," Lhikan half-laughed after the joke aimed at the others.

"You'll fit right in," Takua assured, "After all, you're on a quest! Even if the island's safety and future aren't, you know, in need of saving."

"No," Lhikan said, grinning. "That's your type of quest, Chronicler. I'll leave those ones to you," he teased.

"Leave those to the Toaheroes!" Lewa corrected, laughing, and then noticed the berry map and grinned at that.

"Takua and Macku were showing me Ta-Koro," Lhikan said with a smile.

"Interesting way."

"You don't leave the map behind this way." Macku giggled, for she and the others in the Chronicler's Company had made maps like this before.

Lhikan laughed quietly at that. "I suppose you've had to use this way many times before."

"It helped with the Bohrok and the mutated huminos." Tamaru shrugged, leaned forward and swiped the berries back into the pack, "And nothing left!"

"The Bohrok," Lhikan said, remembering the one that attacked him, er tried to. "Exactly where did those things come from?"

"From deepdown in a dark under the island." Lewa said, frowning a little, "Not far from Taridax' lair..." He shook his head.

Lhikan sighed, a bit heavily. "It still bothers me to think that all this time the Makuta were going dark. And we didn't even know about it." By 'we' he meant his island home.

"I heard wiseold Turaga Matau speak of one Makuta that didn't turn its back on the Bionicle way." Tamaru said as he sat down, on Lewa's foot.

"Really?" Lhikan's interest was captured. If there was anything else on the Makuta to add to his private thoughts, he wanted to know about it. "What did he say about this Makuta?"

"He said..." Tamaru frowned as he struggled to think, Lewa- who was interested in this as well, ran the backs of his claws down the Matoran's back. "He said it was before the sorrybad darktime... the last female Makuta..."

"Why did the Makuta turn their back on the Bionicle way in the first place?" Lhikan asked, storing this in his head.

"Taridix," Lewa spoke now, voice somehow sad and... something else at the same time, "Let his heart and deep spirit become consumed by darkgreed of his brother Mata Nui. He tainted the rest of the Makuta before they knew... and cast the Great Spirit into a deepsleep."

Lhikan tensed. There was no way that was true. If the Great Spirit was asleep, wouldn't they have felt something? "That... That can't be," he said. "There's no way... h-how long as he been asleep?"

"Turaga Vakama says over a thousand years." Takua said, his red and orange eyes had taken a keener edge to them as he watched Lhikan's reactions, even as the larger form of Lewa shifted to pick the other Ta-Matoran up.

"The Great Spirit may be deepsleeping, little firespiter, but he is still alive."

"That's good to know," Lhikan said, but he was distracted. "No, it doesn't seem right at all... Toa Lewa, there was nothing wrong with the Great Spirit or the Makuta when I left Miko Nui. All of this is new to my ears."

"...This is weird." Takua said slowly whiles the others, Toa included, blinked.

Lhikan didn't say anything for awhile, debating to himself whether what he was about to say would sound crazy or not. "I have my suspicions," he confessed, "ever since I started to hear about these things, I realized something wasn't right. I wonder if I am in an alternative reality?"

"It's possible..." Macku said softly, looking up at a thoughtful Lewa, wondering why he was so quite. "Toa Kopaka went to one once."

"Perhaps Turaga Vakama will know more," Lhikan said. "Didn't Turaga Matau say he had a... vision?"

Lewa shook his head, "The wiseold one of the homeKora doesn't get visions, at least non other then dreams."

Lhikan hummed in thought before shaking his head. "It's all too confusing to think about. I guess I'll just have to hope to find those stones Turaga Matau talked about."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was co-written with In The Light, who seems to not be online anymore

"Good to be home!" Takua said from where he was back on Pewku the next morning, the group had decided to spend the night on the border of Le-Wahi's jungle. Well, more up a tree for safety and had spent most of the next morning traveling through the charred forest.

"Long as we can get some water." Macku muttered, she and Tamaru weren't the happiest at the steadily increasing heat, but not overly so.

Lhikan was more than glad to be in a Koro of fire, for once not feeling too out of place like before. He grinned, "Looks just like it did on the map." He said remembering the odd but also oddly accrete map Takua and Macku had made out of berries. Now it proved that their map making skills, no matter the medium.

"Only not edible." Tamaru could help it as he laughed, the group entering in through the main gate. Behind the roadway over the lake of lava started to sink back down in. The Le-Matoran hopped up and off the Rahi, stretching and flexing first with a call of "Highgood greetings!" to one and all.

Lhikan smiled again as he hopped off Pewku as well, grateful that they had arrived and in once piece thanks to Lewa keeping an eye on them all. "The Toa's name here is Tahu, am I correct?"

"Yes," The other three nodded, Macku hadn't gotten down, she didn't look quite ready too as she eyed Tamaru doing a little 'hot foot' dance.

Watching the Le-Matoran for a moment, Lhikan smirked. He then took another look at the village, spotting some Matoran patrolling the wall and others as well. One Matoran was heading to the group, a dark red and black Ta-Matoran that was probably one of the tallest Ta-Matoran Lhikan would ever meet.

Takua, on the other side of the size scale, laughed as he waved to the large Matoran, "Kapura! I'm back! And I have friends!"

That is certainly a taller one, Lhikan commented to himself brightly, still glad to be in the village of fire. Takua was even shorter next to Kapura, who Lhikan guessed was some sort of role in the Guard.

"Hello," Kapura said, in a surprisingly soft voice, smiling as he tapped fists first with Takua, Tamaru, and hugged Macku before offering his closed fist to Lhikan, "I am Kapura friend, second in command of the Ta-Koro Guard."

"And," Macku put in, holding up a finger, "A member of the Chronicler's Company!"

"Lhikan," Lhikan met the fist with his own in a friendly tap, "Nice to meet you." Second in command... and Jaller- Lhikan's look alike, was supposed to be the Captain.

Kapura tilted his head and then nodded, "As the drums said, welcome to Ta-Koro." He said, walking with the others as Takua started for one of the few larger structures. "Turaga Vakama says he wishing to speak to you Lhikan, when he returns."

Lhikan nodded, no doubt having his own questions for the Turaga when he returned. "Thank you. It's good to be in a familiar environment,"

"It's nice to visit, but I like it here in Ta-Koro best." Kapura agreed, watching Takua duck inside his half home, half library and then popped back out, holding two flat things over his head.

"Well, Since the Turaga isn't here..." the Story Keeper grinned impishly.

"Are those lava boards?" Macku asked, leery, and her tone was echoed in Tamaru's expression.

Lhikan blinked first before grinning, starting to see what Takua had in mind to pass the time until the Turaga got back. "I'm assuming they are, they certainly look like boards,"

"You can have my spare Lhikan," Takua said juggling his load before tipping a silver board like thing the gold wearing Matoran.

"Crosswired firespitters." Tamaru muttered shaking his head.

Lhikan took the offered board, ignoring the Le-Matoran, with a grin. "Thanks Takua! Is it very hard to do?" he asked, looking the silver board over.

"It's like normal surfing," Macku said with a long sigh for the insanities of this Ta-Matoran sport, "Only if you fall of, you-" she made a shocking good impression of armor fizzling and melting, "Instead of getting wet."

"I think Lava Boarding is fun." Kapura said, blinking.

"I've actually done some surfing," Lhikan said thoughtfully. He smiled at Macku. "They say I'm pretty good at it, too."

Macku rolled her eyes and walked over, taking the silver board from Lhikan, "Well, for one thing, you should get a bigger board because Takua's won't work for you."

"There's a bunch over by the river..." The story keeper offered hesitantly, belatedly realizing the Ga-Matoran was right, the new Matoran was taller then him.

"Okay, then I'll get a bigger one there," Lhikan said with a smile.

"You firespitters can go ahead," Tamaru said, waving his hands, "I'm going to see Takofriend."

"See ya!" Takua called after, using the phrase he'd heard the Kora use, before grasping Lhikan's hand and pulling him in the other direction. Macku lingered behind to say something to Kapura before hurrying after, still holding the silver board.

Lhikan tried to wave to Kapura before Takua dragged him off. The gold-masked Matoran glanced to the story keeper. "Does your Toa lava board as well?"

"Oh yes," Takua nodded energetically, "He's the best right now!"

"Kora Storm dose as well," Macku said, "Several of the Toa can but, in lava boarding, Tahu is the island's best."

"I can hardly wait to meet him, then," Lhikan said with a grin. Who wouldn't want to meet new Toa? And there was also the Kora to meet as well. If you took away the fact that something was off about everything, Lhikan was having a good time. "Do you play any sports, Macku?" he asked her as they neared the river.

"Oh yes!" She nodded, "I'm one of my village's best Kholii players, right Takua?" She playfully poked the Ta-Matoran that was her size, and got a poke back.

"Yeah, yeah." Takua shook his head, having the air about him that said he'd played against Macku many times in this mentioned game. "She's also one of the few Ga-Matoran that will lava surf outside of dire need."

"Not for too long though."

The Matoran of this island must play sports a lot, or at least were excited over them. Lhikan tipped his head as he thought about the sport Macku mentioned she was in. "Kohlii... it sounds like a familiar word. Is there a champion of the island?"

"Each village has won the copper mask of victory," Macku explained and then added, "Mostly Po-Koro and Hewkii! He's the best Kohlii player ever!"

If only I knew exactly what the sport of Kohlii was, Lhikan thought to himself with a smirk. He looked forward and nudged Takua on seeing the river. "This is it? It sure looks like a river of lava." he smiled.

"Yeah, this is the main steady flow that feeds the lake." Takua nodded, waving to a few forms that were out practicing on the lava itself.

The new Ta-Matoran gazed out at the other practicing Matoran and then at the nice, steady flowing lava. He nodded and turned. "Looks good. Where're the other boards?"

"Over here," Macku said, planting the silver board and moving to the right where several lava boards of different colors, sizes and shapes were set up against a rock wall. She eyed them, eyed Lhikan, and then picked out one that was bigger than she was, "Try this one!"

He took the larger board and examined it for a moment, weighing it in his hands before nodding in approval with a slight hum. "Yes, I think this should work, thank you Macku." He looked back to the lava and stepped toward it to get a good idea of the speed of the flow. Hey, this was his first time surfing on lava.

Takua let out an odd cry of "Bonziii!" something else he'd picked up from the Kora in 'English,' and ran forward onto a rock peer of sorts that went out into the lava flow. He jumped out, board under him as he skimmed the surface before hopping up to his feet.

Macku rolled her eyes, grinned at Lhikan and did much the same, minus the odd shout.

Returning the grin, Lhikan took a deep breath and lightly shook his head at the odd word Takua had yelled. The other Ta-Matoran then ran forward and copied the move, soon noticing the slight difference there was when the board hit the lava; it was of course different than water, which was also thinner.

He carefully rose to his feet after a few moments and smiled. All in all, it wasn't too hard at all.

"It's the board!" Takua yelled, flying by somehow at a much faster pace than seemed that should be possible. "The higher up you are, the faster you go!"

"NO SPLASHING!" Macku shrieked to the side at another set Matoran surfers.

Lhikan whipped his head to look at Takua, having turned it reflexively on hearing Macku shouting. He caught onto what Takua had said and rose up even more, in response he went faster. He grinned as he started after the Chronicler. "Thanks for telling me that!"

Macku glided closer, muttering and hissing under her breath something about idiots, lava, and having more than enough 'water balls' to knock everyone's mask off. Takua glance over and wisely drifted to put some space between himself and the upset Ga-Matoran.

Lhikan laughed at the Chronicler's move and glanced over at Macku with a grin. "Trouble back there?" he called, slightly gliding from side to side for a moment. He knew enough about females to know that if some unlucky Matoran upsets one, they had better watch out.

"Not..." Macku paused, dipping into subspace before coming out with what looked like a clear ball, shimmering a little. She turned around on her board, took aim and threw the ball at the laughing males behind the three.

There was a distant 'splat!' and a yelp.

"...anymore." Macku finished with a satisfied smirk.

"Nice one." Takua said looking back.

"I agree," Lhikan added with a laugh, smiling. Some unlucky fellow back there got what he deserved. He turned his attention back to the flow of the river and upped the speed slightly. "You know you kind of remind me of a friend back home, Macku," he called.

"Really?" She beamed, glad of it for him as the Ga-Matoran shifted on her board. Though not AS good as Takua (who kept drifting way to do a jump here and there while cackling his head off as he did so) she was doing more than well, but personally not wanting to stay out in the extreme heat for too long. Macku didn't have heat resistance and endurance like Ta- Po- and Onu-Matoran did.

"Yes," Lhikan nodded, smiling as he thought of this friend of his. "You two shared a lot of the same personality. Naluu and you would probably get along great," he glanced at Macku, thinking about the heat. "How much more of this do you think you can do? Takua seems to be off in his own little world at the moment."

"Pushed to it, I can last for a while but I think I'll just go when we get to the gates." Macku said, and stepped back on her board to slow down before looking up as they came into a canyon, his gaze tracing the many holes and openings of lava tubes, some had trickles of the flowing stuff joining the main river.

"Such an amazing place," Lhikan said, awed at what they were passing through as he slowed his board with the Ga-Matoran. "It's a wonder that anyone would try to damage such a place," he commented, remembering the Bohrok.

"It's our paradise," Macku said her eyes softening as she looked around, "Each part, every Wahi as well as the island on a whole. The Great Spirit brought us here... even in dark times, we still know what we have. Turaga Nokama says not many islands are like that."

"She sounds very wise to know that. And she's... right," the Matoran lowered his gaze slightly, in thought. "I hope to meet her, too. Could use some good wisdom on this quest of mine..."

"Turaga Nokama is one of the wisest of the Turaga." Macku said loyally as well as her own personal belief on the matter, "She's also the best healer of the island. She's as good as, if not better in some ways than Toa Gali is."

Lhikan grinned. "Does that mean her healing services are called for a lot?" It was meant as a joke of course. He glanced ahead at Takua as well.

"Yeah..." The Ga-Matoran nodded, suddenly her heart wasn't into the risky and thrilling Lava Boarding sport anymore, "Same reason most of us at Ga-Koro are healers, like a lot, most, of the Le-Matoran too."

"There aren't nearly as many healers back home on Miko Nui, unlike here," Lhikan replied, swaying his board left and right in the lava.

"Probably not as needed," Macku shrugged, "You'll find a lot of Ga-Matoran out in the different villages too because of that."

"Like you," the Ta-Matoran said, sending her a glance with a smile.

"I'm not a healer," Macku shook her head, "I know some things of corse but I travel because I, well, help people travel. Normally by boat. I left one of my boats in Le-Wahi."

Lhikan nodded at her words, looking about. Takua had gotten farther than them by now, since they had been talking back here. "Shall we try and catch up with Takua?"

"Good luck!" Macku laughed, knowing the natives to Ta-Koro were near impossible to catch on lava boards.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was co-written with In The Light, who seems to not be online anymore
> 
> Okay this is the last time I say this until I hit my own written chapters.

"Macku should be okay," Takua said coming out of his large home slash library, "Its cooler inside so she can nap there." The story keeper sat by Lhikan where he was sitting on one of the cluster of benches outside of his home odd library like home, "What did you think of lava boarding?"

The other Ta-Matoran looked to the Chronicler with a smile. "I enjoyed it very much. Too bad we don't have a river of lava back home or I'd be lava boarding whenever I could get the chance!" He grinned.

Takua grinned, "Well, there's water I guess."

"Yeah, there is," Lhikan laughed but it slowed as he noticed that the smaller Ta-Matoran all but wriggled in place as his attention was caught elsewhere and he perked up. "Hm?" Lhikan watched the excited Matoran for a moment before following his captured gaze and seeing a glint of crimson red. Then an essential giant strode into the village, burdened down with a heavy load.

"Toa Tahu's back," Takua shamelessly climbed up onto Lhikan's back to see better, "And he's been hunting!"

Lhikan grunted slightly and shifted under Takua to keep from falling over, "Really?" He craned his neck to see better as well, though he was stuck in place at the moment.

"Yeah, looks like he got lava swimmer!" Takua shifted and did a controlled fall into the other's lap, rolled off from there and bounced to his feet, "Looks like you're really eating good these next few days." He grinned.

"Heh," Lhikan gave a grin as well and stood to his feet, thinking about Takua being too flexible for a moment before rolling his eyes and dismissing the thought. There was a Toa to see for crying out loud!

The Chronicler turned partly, "Come on! I can get us some of the best cuts! Toa Tahu likes me." Even though he did sometimes annoy Tahu...

Lhikan smiled. "I suppose that's always a bonus for any Matoran. I guess there are Matoran he doesn't like then, huh?" It was meant as a tease as he followed Takua.

"Well, the Toa don't seem to not like any Matoran," Takua said thoughtfully, "Mata Nui knows I've annoyed some of them up Mt. Inu sometimes."

"You're not that annoying," was Lhikan's reassuring reply. "In fact, everyone's annoying at some point, in their own ways. Trust me."

"Wait until you see him with a new story." A deeper, somewhat rough voice said from above the two Matoran. Takua stopped at once and craned his head up to see the large red and black form of Toa Tahu. He was balancing a rather large Rahi beast- minus the head, but it was the kind of rahi that was somehow more organic. This Toa didn't seem to mind getting dirty, seeing as he had dirt, grit, ash, blood of the Rahi and Mata Nui knows what else all over him from the elemental's hunt. This was no Toa from Metru Nui or other larger cities.

This fact was one of the first things that came into Lhikan's mind, how much different this Toa appeared from all the others he had seen. Something told him this Toa wasn't going to be anything like Toa Dume. Lhikan wasn't exactly disgusted at the slaughtered Rahi, having done some 'hunting' himself in the past, though with small game.

The two Matoran glanced at each other then looked up at the one and only Toa of Fire. "Toa Tahu," Lhikan breathed as he suddenly completely believed the few stories Takua had told on their trip to Ta-Koro.

"You," Tahu said focusing his gaze un-wavering on the taller of the two Matoran, shifting the dead weight that was about as big as him, "Are not one of my villagers."

The Toa's eyes were a blazing mix of red and orange, but it was the power behind his gaze that held attention. One could see the rolling, flexing elemental power of fire in Tahu. It wasn't set, but... moving somehow. Like a live fire this Tahu was a true, raw, living elemental. Lhikan was silently amazed at this, but whether he was intimidated by Toa Tahu or not did not show through. He was a rather brave Matoran, though he never considered himself like that.

"No I am not, Toa," he said shaking his head, "Merely a visiting Matoran on a quest to return home."

"Hmm," Tahu gave a long growl, but from the shear lack of reaction from Takua (who was eyeing the dead rahi with an 'I want!' look), it was possible that that growl was actually a neutral sound and apparently something normal, "And of course this one has attached himself to you." The Toa shifted his load again, "I can hear the story in full at dinner, but for now... you are still a Ta-Matoran, and thus in my protection. Relax little one, I won't eat you."

"Wasn't expecting to be eaten, Toa," Lhikan grinned sheepishly. He recalled the rest of Tahu's words as well. "And I'll be glad to tell you all about the past few days later, with help from the Chronicler too, of course," He nudged the semi-dazed Matoran eying the dead Rahi.

Takua snapped out of it, "I am the story keeper after all!"

"That I know all too well," Tahu gave a rumbling chuckle, then mock scowled at the two, "Now, move or this swimmer might fall on you, I have another two to carry in as well."

The Chronicler gave a slight non-masculine like giggle at that before darting to one side out of the way, but he didn't go away. In fact he fallowed after almost too close to Tahu's heals. Lhikan laughed quietly and followed along, shaking his head at Takua's silliness... or maybe because the gold-masked Matoran was feeling oddly happy besides the fact he was stuck on the wrong island home; and the fact that there was something wrong with everything as well...

A though struck him suddenly, with enough shock to make him wonder where the thought had come from in the first place. He slowed for a moment and paused, thinking. Was it possible?

...what was possible?

"Come on Lhikan!" Takua called, oblivious to the other Matoran's inner thoughts, "Toa Tahu, are you going to carve that swimmer up before you get the other kills?"

"I might story keeper..."

"Really?"

Lhikan jumped with a quiet gasp before blinking and shaking his head. "I'm coming," he called lowly, running to catch up to them. He smirked on hearing Takua's question and the answer the blue-masked Matoran gave.

They didn't go to the Kini- thank Mata Nui, but to a place that evidently was set up for this kind of large game. Several heads peeked out of doors, window or other places to take note of the return of their guardian, and there were also collective grins exchanged. However though most didn't mind what was going to happen next, they still had work to do, though there was some that started wandering over with baskets.

First come first serve, Lhikan remarked to himself, noting how anxious Takua was on staying close to Tahu, or the meat rather. It was obvious that there were some Matoran here that enjoyed this certain game very, very much.

"Only Tahu can skin the lava swimmers without damaging the useful hide, armor and supports." Takua explained as he stood back to let Tahu sling the Rahi onto a slab, "Before it took about ten strong Matoran to kill one of these and we couldn't bring it whole back to the village. Remember the bridge we came into the village on? The workings in the lava were made by swimmer parts."

Lhikan nodded with an 'oh I get it' look as he watched Tahu go to work. There some things that were much simpler for a Toa to do rather than a Matoran, one of many reasons to have a Toa around. Lhikan glanced at the other followers for a moment, momentarily remembering that one of the Matoran in Ta-Koro had a mask like his.

"Hey Jaller!" Takua yelled, spotting the form of his best friend on the heights, "Come down here!"

Lhikan, obviously hearing since Takua had yelled... right next to his ear, perked slightly and looked up, spotting another gold-masked form starting to come toward them.

"So this is who Kaprua was talking about." Jaller said once close enough, nodding to Lhikan. The term Macku used for this Matoran, 'Guard-ish' made sense now, Jaller stood taller than Takua (not that hard to do as most all Ta-Matoran were now that there was a gathering) and could look Lhikan in the eyes. He had a spear and shield strapped to his back, and seemed to march more than walk. Yet it was the familiar golden Hau on Jaller's face that had most of Lhikan's attention. Now he realized why so many people had made those remarks about his mask, and why Macku had mistaken him for Jaller in Le-Koro. The Hau was too much like his own... once again that sneaking thought came back to Lhikan.

What if that was his mask on Jaller's face?

Instead of voicing any of these thoughts, Lhikan simply nodded back. "I can see why everyone pointed out that I had a gold mask like you."

"Odd." Jaller said, and then shrugged, not letting it bother him. Of course he had no reason to let it bother him. Lhikan however could only think about this even more, and finally decided that he would ask some serious questions once alone with Turaga Vakama.

"Alright story keeper." Tahu's voice said as he set aside one of his swords that he'd been using, in his left hand he held a chunk of meat. Takua had taken an extra basket from another Matoran, holding it out for the choice cut.

"Thank you Toa!"

"Do you want some Jaller, Lhikan?" The Toa asked, glancing at the other two closer of the Ta-Matoran.

"Sure, why not?" Lhikan replied. If he didn't eat in while in Ta-Koro then he could always use it later on while looking for those stones Turaga Matau mentioned.

Jaller had picked up another basket and bowl; they were being set up near the work spot that Tahu was at, as the Village became aware of the new project. Handing the bowl to Lhikan, the Guard leader smiled, "Swimmers don't look like much, but they are good eating. Thank you Toa for the hunt."

Lhikan took the bowl thankfully. Of course he wasn't very familiar with eating a lava swimmer, but that was probably going to change soon, as he and the other Ta-Matoran got their cuts as well. "Thank you, Toa," he said as well.

Tahu nodded down at the Matoran, smiling at them, whiping off some of the splatter on his armor he stepped back, looking at the other gathering Matoran, "I'll bring in the other two lava swimmers before finishing." He told them, letting the Matoran have time to get ready to take the meat as well as sort the useful remains.

There was a good amount of Matoran gathered by now. Lhikan glanced around for a moment before turning to Takua and Jaller. "Do you think I'll be able to meet with Turaga Vakama soon? There is something I feel I should ask him."

"Turaga Vakama is still in the heart of the Mangai?" Jaller asked, surprised, and looking over at Takua.

"No one's apparently seen him." Takua reported, proving his skills at gathering up information in a short amount of time, even if that was a skill that included keen ears in a crowd, "You know he only goes down there if something's really troubling him."

"Something is troubling him?" Lhikan frowned slightly. Turaga Matau wasn't too well when he arrived at Le-Koro. And now Turaga Vakama seemed to be having his own problems as well. Could there possibly be a connection? It would make sense if that suspicion of Lhikan's was right.

"If you really need to speak to the Turaga, you can go down to the Mangai's heart." Jaller said, looking at Lhikan as he walked with the other two back to Takua's home, "There's a marked, safe trail that Vakama uses, and you look like you can stand the heat."

Lhikan thought for a moment with a hum. This might be a good chance to speak with the Turaga alone, without upsetting the general Matoran population with his thoughts. "Yes I think I should like to do that. Where do I find the trail?"

"Well, first let's get your dinner started," Takua cut in, "After that, you can use Pewku to take you."

"Alright," Lhikan nodded. Vakama could wait a little longer. After all, the thought of dinner sounded pretty good at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a Kini and a Toa Suva in one. Down deep, not fully in the true heart of the Mangai volcano (since that would be just lava) but seemed like it, thus the name. But it was the carving on the walls, outside walls leading to as well as on the Kini itself, glimpses inside as well. There were several carvings of Toa as well, different ones, no carved names yet laid out in a story.

Metru Nui...

Sitting on Pewku's broad shell, Lhikan stared intently at the carvings, feeling his heartlight quicken. This was only making his suspicions all the stronger. The Ta-Matoran's mask creased in a frown. It was such a long-shot though...

He got off just outside of the kini and turned to give Pewku a few strokes for taking him down here safely. The Rahi gave a soft trill, licking the Matoran's hand before scuttling to one side and settling down by the side the opening of the Kini. Looking up at Lhikan from her new spot and chirping, she was going to wait for him as Takua had told her to do.

Lhikan smiled at the Rahi, thinking how lucky Takua was for having her. He then made his way forward and entered the Kini's entrance, glancing at the carvings some more. They were so oddly familiar, yet some of Toa and Matoran he didn't know, that by now he was certain there was a connection.

"So," An older voice called, but was still soft and rich. "I have a visitor." The hunched form of a Turaga was sitting in the middle of the Kini, feet pressed together and his staff across his lap. In front of him was a pot and a two cups of tea. Only one was filled, the other cup had been set to the side. Vakama tilted his head slightly, a sad smile on his face, "I know your mask very well young one."

The Ta-Matoran was silent at first, taking in the Turaga and the words. He finally sighed. "Let me just be honest, if I may Turaga. I've seen and heard enough to make me wonder..." He paused for a moment. "Am I in the future?"

Turaga Vakama didn't say anything at first, humming softly as he in turn studied the younger version of his once friend and guardian. He saw a glimpse of the Toa to be, but on a whole, it was a young and very lost Matoran before him. Inelegant and not a child and yet he was still... young.

Vakama inclined his head, "Yes."

"...Mata Nui." Strange how before it hadn't seemed so shocking. Now that this fact was confirmed it seemed a whole lot surprising than before. The Matoran blinked. "So the Makuta really do turn evil."

"Not all," Vakama said, a sadness entering his voice, "Those that weren't forced by the brotherhood, that stayed loyal were killed or imprisoned. But that day is far back from now, and far forward for you Lhikan." He said, knowing the Matoran's name without being told.

Lhikan caught this, and felt a heavy feeling in his chest. "You... know me." It was a statement. What was weird was that he was talking to someone who knew him, and he had not yet met him in his own time.

"Yes, and no," Vakama motioned the Matoran closer reaching out to the other cup, one normally used by another Turaga. "Have some tea, it calms the nerves."

The Ta-Matoran considered for a moment before coming closer and sitting, very quietly. You would be quiet if you knew you were in the future, talking to someone who seemed to know you.

"You must understand young one," The Turaga paused for a moment; this was no less strange for him. Yet Vakama had been through too much to let himself be held back in anyway. He was a leader that had to keep up for all of those still under his charge. "That although there are some things you can't help but learn in your stay here. Other things I, or my brother Turaga, will not tell you."

Lhikan looked at Vakama fixedly for a few moments. Would that apply to why the Turaga knew of him? Or to any questions Lhikan might have? For a few moments the Matoran felt a sense of frustration, but it quickly faded away as reality sunk in. Of course there would be things he shouldn't know about right now.

The Ta-Matoran nodded slowly. "I understand."

"We, the Turaga, do not know how you got here. Or why Mata Nui has done this," Vakama said, offering a cup of tea to the Matoran.

Lhikan took the offered cup gratefully. "It doesn't make sense," he agreed with a frown before sipping the tea.

"Many things do not," The Turaga said, amused, "Not at first at least. But there is a reason you are here."

Lhikan found himself smirking. "You sound like Toa Dume. I was supposed to have seen him by now..."

Okay he couldn't help it, "I knew him, but not as a Toa."

Lhikan blinked, perking up, "Really? As a Matoran?"

"I'm not that old young one!" Vakama laughed, and it felt good to laugh, to be rid of some of tension, "Though I may feel like it at times. Do you know the two ways Toa are made, Lhikan?"

Lhikan nodded. "I think so, yes. Through a Toa stone or they are made Toa from the start."

Vakama nodded as well, "And what happens after, if the Toa survives to his destiny, or creates new Toa?"

"You knew him as a Turaga," Lhikan realized, fallowing that train of thought, though he wasn't exactly happy at his own words. Toa Dume was kind of a hero for him (and many others of course) and to know that he would become a Turaga... wait, creates new Toa?

Something clicked in Lhikan's mind. The unexpected visit of Toa Dume during all that was going on with the Dark Hunters, Matoran leaving their island homes to become Toa... Dume was coming to fetch someone to become a Toa, wasn't he?

"You show your thoughts very well for having a Kanohi of shielding." The Turaga commented, sipping his tea.

"He was coming for me," Lhikan said lowly.

You are going to have a grand destiny, Lhikan. I know, Dume had said that to him once. The Matoran glanced up, remembering what the Turaga had remarked and he snorted softly.

"It comes with your age," Vakama chuckled, "You have more questions, and I'll see what I can answer."

"Mm... for starters, is it just coincidence that Jaller and I have the same mask, or not?" Lhikan started.

"No," The Turaga of fire shook his head, "It is not."

"I thought not, just how did he get that mask, then?" the Matoran asked.

"I gave it to him, to save Jaller's life." Vakama said, his gaze saddening at the memory of being led on the beach to a gasping, sick Ta-Matoran by Takua, "He was without a Kanohi almost for too long."

"Huh," Lhikan thought for a moment, "There is also something that has me disturbed; this island Mata Nui, where is it located?"

"You are aware of where the other islands are?" Vakama asked, heaving himself up, having to use his staff as his two self-appointed aids were back in the village. Tilting his head in a 'come here' way to the Matoran once he was up.

Lhikan stood up and he came closer to the elder, "Well, mostly, yes."

"Where they are in, not in relation to each other." Vakama clarified.

"Inside Mata Nui. Isn't that where our universe thrives?" Lhikan replied promptly.

"Good," Vakama pushed Lhikan ahead of him to one side of the Kini, "What you are about to learn, you may find out for yourself. But you cannot tell anyone else, not for a very long time for you."

The Matoran slightly raised a mask ridge, wondering what this might be. He nodded all the same, promising not to tell as he looked to where the Turaga was guiding him. Vakama pointed to one section of the wall. That showed Mata Nui's fall, sleep, and the island above. Lhikan stopped for a moment, staring at the carvings and he stepped closer to stare at them some more. The island Mata Nui was outside of the Matoran universe.

"Remarkable," he breathed.

"It is." Vakama agreed, watching the Ta-Matoran for his reaction. He was currently thinking through this new fact before speaking.

"Then, there is a way out of the universe," he murmured thoughtfully.

"Beyond the great barrier," The Turaga sighed as he leaned on the support of his staff, remembering the dark trips through there.

"Was it very hard?" Lhikan asked, still staring at the carvings.

Well, considering he had a Makuta rampaging after them the first time... "Yes, and no." Vakama admitted, "But that was a long time ago for us."

Lhikan was quiet for a long moment. Then he asked suddenly, "Where was I during all this, Turaga?" Surely if he were present during all that the carvings spoke of, he would have done something to help.

"That, you will have to wait for time to tell you," Vakama gave a small smile, patting Lhikan on the arm.

"I suppose," Lhikan sighed. "Could you at least tell me what happened? How did the Matoran lose their memories?"

The Turaga blinked and then chuckled, "Very good Lhikan. It was the Makuta sickness, if left to fully sink in, it alters the mind," Vakama tapped the side of the Matoran's mask, "But it didn't run its course."

At least he now knew what the whole 'Makuta sickness' was all about. The Matoran hummed as he nodded, "To think that the Makuta actually dare at doing such a thing." It was clear he was disgusted.

"Envy and greed sank into the heart of one, who corrupted others." Turaga Vakama said, but more to himself as he shook his head, "It would have been better it the others survived. Or were freed."

Lhikan glanced at Turaga Vakama, sensing that he had been through far more than one would first imagine, during that time. The elder reacted out, putting a hand on Lhikan's shoulder as he guided the Matoran to the front of the Kini, "Come, you know enough for now young one. If I remember right, Tahu said this morning that he was going hunting. We'll have a fine meal tonight."

Lhikan nodded, though he wouldn't mind knowing more, smiled slightly. "Yes he did. Takua was so happy when he returned with that swimmer."

"Lava swimmer?" Vakama chuckled, "It is the Chronicler's favorite. Makes very good jerky too."

Lhikan nodded. "Yes, that's what he called it. Turaga, I hope you don't mind my saying this, but Takua seems different than a regular Ta-Matoran."

Vakama stopped, startled for a moment, "How do you mean?" he asked, that keen gaze back again.

"I just know," Lhikan replied simply, a bit embarrassed from the Turaga's reaction.

"He believes that he is Ta-Matoran, and that must remain so do you understand? For his own safety," Vakama asked, ordered, it wouldn't hurt to tell this, for he did remember in his younger years that Lhikan the Toa was always keeping an eye on Takua once he showed up on Metru Nui.

The Matoran wondered for a moment if the Turaga knew something he didn't, but he of course nodded his head. "I understand, Turaga."

Actually he didn't, but no need to say that.

"Takua, is an Av-Matoran." Vakama said as he walked, "Do you know who they are?"

"An Av-Matoran...? Hmm," Lhikan thought for a moment. "No... I don't think so."

"Matoran of light," The Turaga explained, "Matoran that can turn... into Toa of Light."

Lhikan's eyes widened. "A Matoran of Light? Toa of Light? ...Takua?"

"Not a Toa just a Matoran, a Ta-Matoran, until Mata Nui decides its time for his destiny." Vakama said firmly.

"Then Mata Nui must know what he's doing," Lhikan commented, trying to see that bubbly, happy and trouble making Takua as anything but the Chronicler he knew. He couldn't see it, not with that blue mask and small stature and seemingly two stories at the ready almost at any given time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ta-Wahi was their first part of the island to search for the stones that would help Lhikan return to his home, and his right time. The Ta-Matoran craned his neck and looked around at the vast, hot Wahi, "Did Turaga Vakama give any hints if he knew where a stone might be, I wonder?"

Takua looked down from his spot on a ridge and being an epic two feet higher than Lhikan by doing so, "He said that Matoran can sense them, and asking around a lot of people in the village said that they felt non-fire elemental pockets around here." He shrugged, "It's seems as good as anything to go off of."

Lhikan nodded. "Then I guess we start searching for a non-fire elemental pocket, the sooner the better." He tipped his head and grinned up at Takua. "It's kind of strange having to talk 'up' to you."

The story keeper made a face back at the other Ta-Matoran, then the blue-masked one proceeded to puff his chest out in mimicry of Jaller (or any guard member), "Just finally getting up to my fame!"

The other Matoran grinned harder, and he brought his fist to his mask. "And I salute you gladly because of that!" He chuckled and turned away, looking around once more before taking a few steps forward, trusting that the other would follow.

Once he got down, that is.

"Heads up!" Takua's voice called from behind, and then there was presser on Lhikan's shoulders, being used like a springboard as the smaller Matoran flipped over Lhikan, twisted around in midair and landed perfectly on Pewku's shell. "Hah!"

Lhikan stopped and blinked, surprised for a moment. Then he smiled. "You sure you're not part Le-Matoran?" he said as a playful joke, with a laugh.

"Who knows?" Takua shrugged as he hopped off his Rahi, scratching the edge of her shell, "Would explain my mask."

"I only meant it as a joke," Lhikan said calmly, remembering what Turaga Vakama had told him about the Matoran before him. He gave Pewku a few scratches as well. "Well then, let's begin this little hunt of ours."

"Right," Takua nodded after a moment of staring thoughtfully at nothing before pulling kind of staff out of subspace, it had a hammer on one end and a scoop on the other, "Onwards!" Lhikan recognized it as a Kolhii staff, since he had been shown one before leaving the fire village. With a smirk, he and Takua started off on their search for the first stone. "The first place isn't so far from Ta-Koro, on the way to the beach."

"That's good," Lhikan nodded. He had hoped to find the stone soon, and now it looked like they would be.

"The Turaga said you'd be able to sense them better, since you have an unusual amount of elemental energy in you." Takua went on, "Kapura's like that too, its why he's always coughing up fireballs."

An unusual amount of elemental energy, huh? Lhikan found himself smirking as he recalled his thoughts on why Toa Duma was coming to visit him back home. "I suppose he is right, though it's been quite some time since I ever coughed up a fireball..."

"I don't, or at least that I can remember, not a full one at least" Takua shrugged as he used his Kohlii staff to scoop up a rock and start bouncing it expertly. "But that's okay, Kapura probably has of all mine." He laughed, grinning, "I wonder if he or Jaller will be Toa someday."

"They certainly have the heart for it," Lhikan remarked thoughtfully, as he watched the rock bounce. "They would both make fine Toa..." he glanced at Takua, unable to help but saying, "You would too."

"Nah, I'll never be a Toa." Takua shook his head, "I'm not anything special like them, just the story keeper."

"Everyone's special, Takua," Lhikan stated seriously, reminding himself not to say anything he shouldn’t, "And anyone can become a Toa, if it is the will of the Great Spirit."

The smaller Ta-Matoran flipped up his rock and in a deft move sent it off to an imaginary goal, "Maybe, but," He shrugged.

Lhikan sighed and went back to looking around, trying to see if he could sense anything just yet. It was awful nice being somewhere different for a change, but above all he had to get home... he had a destiny to fulfill.

"Okay, here it is!" Takua looked around after a while. He stood up on Pewku shell for a better vantage point.

Lhikan glanced at him at first, then around, humming lightly as he tried to sense anything. He walked around some more, frowning. "Nothing, yet..."

"Well, you never know, it might be another spot," Takua said as he 'surfed' on his moving Rahi.

"Good point. I guess I am feeling anxious to find it," Lhikan admitted with a small sheepish look. He sighed and began to walk some more... 

...wait, he just felt some strange sensation. He stopped. Where was it coming from? He turned in another direction... then another... then another... 

That way! 

"I think I know where it is..."

“Really?” Takua perked up in interest, looking around, tapping a command for Pewku to stop and knelt down to fumble for his light stone in his pack. Fitting the small glowing stone in his Kohlii staff, since it was carved to do that, he lifted it. Adding just that bit more light since the two were in the shadow of the volcano.

The gold-masked Ta-Matoran was able to see better, glad of the Chronicler's light stone, as he made his way toward the direction he felt the stone was. If one didn't have to come here on a hunt for a stone, then it wouldn't be too hard to just stand and marvel at the view of the volcano if you weren't a native. As he bent to look closer at the ground, Lhikan said, "You know, for as long as I've been here, and no, it hasn't been very long, I've met only one of the Kora. I would like to meet others... considering I didn't even know about them until a few days ago." 

"We're in the area Kora Storm patrols normally." Takua said thoughtfully, hopping off of his Rahi to look around, muttering, "Turaga said it looks like a power crystal, with elemental energy... hmm."

"So... I see," Lhikan said softly, stopping and crouching. He used his hands to dig around in the ground slightly, having spotted something that looked very shiny, which was odd for all the blackened ash and ground around them. He tapped the crystal and tugged at it... and it only budged a little bit. "Oh, wonderful..." he pulled at it again.

"Here, see if this helps," Takua offered, taking the light stone off his staff and offering the kholii stick to Lhikan, "Maybe we can dig it out."

"Thank you,"

Lhikan took the stick and proceeded to try and dig up the stone. Naturally being a strong Matoran, it did not take too long for the crystal-like stone to be loose enough for one to pull it out. Which Lhikan did. With a triumphant smile, Lhikan held it up and looked it over.

Peering around Lhikan, Takua blinked at the semi clear crystal, reaching out to touch it, "...It feels like Toa Pohatu."

"So that's to wrong element I felt," Lhikan nodded. In a place of fire, stone would stand out definitely. Thanks to talking with Takua on beforehand, Lhikan knew that Toa Pohatu was in fact the Toa of Stone.

"I wonder why the Kora can't sense it." Takua said thoughtfully. "They can track down the Toa and anything shadow-darkness related, I've seen the way Kora home-in on it before."

"Who knows why they can't sense this," Lhikan shrugged. He turned the stone over in his hands a few times. "Well, one down."

"Wasn't too hard," Takua nodded, taking his staff back and moving to Pewku, pulling something out from one of the packs secured to the Rahi's shell. He offered a smaller pack to Lhikan, "Here, I meant to give this to you before."

He took it from the other Matoran. "What is it?"

"A pack, to carry the stones with you," The story keeper gently scratched Pewku's face, "As much as I love this big crab... it may not be a good idea to keep them with her."

"Good idea," Lhikan smiled with a nod, and he put his stone into the pack before slipping it onto his back.

"Macku said that she went to the coast to get us boat." Takua said as he scrambled up onto his Rahi and sat down, putting the light stone away so not to attract unwanted attention. "We can keep heading to the beach, then Ga-Koro."

“Sounds like a plan,” Lhikan nodded as he pulled himself up on the Rahi crab as well, “What’s it like?”

"It's a great place, but you're better off if you know how to swim." Takua admitted, "There's a lot of interesting things under water, and sometimes, if you ask that is- Toa Gali will take you down deep, or to the shelf edge if the island."

"Swimming," Lhikan repeated. In his past he had tried his hand at swimming, and knew a few basics, but he really wasn't that perfect of a swimmer. Give or take, if the time called for it, he could keep from drowning yet he just wasn't too comfortable with it. "I'm assuming Toa Gali has taken you down there, then?" he said.

"Yeah, only once to edge, she has the Great Kanohi mask of water breathing." Takua said and then frowned, trailing off as he recalled that memory.

"Interesting," Lhikan replied, thinking to himself as well, but not of the same thing Takua was. More of a certain Ga-Matoran he had known who loved to swim with a passion.

"So, want to head to the coast then?" Takua asked, shaking himself free of his own memories.

Lhikan nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay Pewku," The shorter Matoran tapped his Rahi, "Likes go to Ga-Koro, to the beach, you know, where we meet Macku for the boat?"

The Rahi suddenly perked up, trilling as she started off.

Lhikan grinned at this. They certainly had a good transportation for getting around the island. It was better than going by air as suggested back in Le-Koro. He was thankful that they were traveling by crab.

"Tamaru should be in Ga-Koro about now," Takua said thoughtfully, humming pointlessly. Then, suddenly and almost random, "What are the Toa like where you're from Lhikan? Did you always have them?"

Lhikan nodded. "We have them, yes. But they are different of course. Your Toa's armor looks to be much more powerful for one thing. The current two Toa on my island are of Fire and Stone."

"You only have two?" Takua tilted his head, and then realized the other Ta-Matoran comment, "Oh! That's because they are the Toa Nuva. The Toa were, well, dunked into energized Protodurmus by the Makuta in an attempt to kill them. But it didn't work that way."

"That's one evil plan spoiled," Lhikan grinned back. "Toa Nuva, huh? Where did they come from before coming here?" Maybe I'll meet them in my own time, Lhikan wondered to himself.

"When they were Toa Mata?" Takua frowned, "Sometimes one of the Toa will mention something, but their time in the Toa canisters seems to have fuzzed their memories a bit."

Lhikan frowned, "How long did they spend inside their canisters?" 

"Toa Kopaka says over a thousand years." The story keeper said, and then winced as he added, "They had to re-grow their bodies."

"Oh... that sounds nice," Lhikan said, sarcasm definite in his voice as he winced as well. Then after a few moments, "How far is Ga-Koro from here do you think?"

"We should get to there in a few hours," Takua judged, "And once we find Macku and her boat we should be in the village by dinner."

"Leaving so soon Chronicler?" A female voice asked, amused and full of warmth.

On hearing the voice, Lhikan and Takua turned and looked to see the speaker, though by now Lhikan thought he knew who it was.

"Kora!" Takua perked up at once, smiling as he leaned into the touch as the Kora ran the backs of her claws down the Matoran's back, doing the same to Lhikan.

"What are you two doing out here?" The red and black Kora of fire asked, with a smile on her Kanohi.

Lhikan beamed at the Kora, enjoying attention from a fire elemental, "We were looking for one of the stones, and we found it!" He reached back and pulled out the stone from his pack to show the Kora.

"May I?" Storm held her hand out for the stone, tilting her head, "The Turaga mentioned that we might be needed to open a gateway."

"Oh yes. Yes of course," Lhikan extended his arms and placed the crystal-like stone into the Fire Kora's hands.

She turned it over in her hands a few times before handing it back, "That'll be a good power boost for Telem, good work little firespitter."

Lhikan couldn't help but beam on hearing the praise from the Kora. He stashed the stone away. "Thank you, Kora." he said. "We were just on our way to Ga-Koro."

"You'll like it there," Storm assured, "It's a great place to visit."

"That's what Takua said, by the sounds of it," Lhikan answered. "I do look forward to it."

"Mind if I walk with you two, to the beach?" The Kora asked, reaching back to adjust her sword.

"No, of course not," Lhikan replied, smiling, glancing at the Chronicler beside him on the Ussal.

Storm leaned down, and picked up the golden masked Matoran to put him back on the rahi's broad shell after he had hopped off. As she did so, there was a faint... a soundless click of sorts that was more felt. It gave the impression of the warmth from a large fire, but not the same wild-ness that had form Tahu.

Lhikan smiled again as he shifted and sat down on Pewku. They were off to Ga-Koro now, and with one stone found so far Lhikan was sure the others would be found as well. He recalled what Turaga Vakama had said to him and wondered about where he might be during this time... Well only time will tell.

The Kora blinked down at Lhikan, tilting her head before shrugging. It wasn't the first time she had felt that buzz from a Matoran, and she made a mental note as she walked with the two. "If you don't mind the water than you should see if Toa Gali will take you out to the reef, you may find something out there."

"I'll keep that in mind," the Matoran replied, nodding. "Takua already mentioned something like that."

"It may work," Takua said thoughtfully, "If we're looking for pockets of out of place elements then wouldn't they stand out in the water?"

"One would think," Lhikan answered shrugging. "Since I'm searching for the stones I guess I'll find out soon enough." he smirked. Water seemed better than falling through air on the back of a Kora after all. He didn't think he would forget that little experience for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

The gold masked Matoran took a deep breath and exhaled quietly. The air had grown less smoky and now had that hint of the ocean in it. The scenery had changed as well, as they drew near the village of water. He straightened on Pewku's back and unexpectedly felt his back give a pop, and smirked.

"Home sweet home," Macku said as she smiled, balancing on the back of the boat as she maneuvered it to a dock.

Lhikan smiled faintly, managing to think of his own home. Nothing much but still it was his home. However he was having a great time all the same. "What's the Kora's name here?" he randomly asked.

"Deni," Macku said as she jumped over to the dock, and then giggled as she tied the boat up.

"The water korahero is a boy." Tamaru said blinking as he woke up from his doze on the trip.

Lhikan blinked too, in slight surprise. It wasn't very often that he ever heard of a water elemental being male. "Neat," he commented with a grin and stood to get out of the boat, looking around as he did. Macku had been right about it being a floating village.

"The largest of the huts over there is where the rahi are kept." Macku explained, grasping Lhikan's hand and tugging him with her, as they had agreed before that she'd give him the tour while Takua set up Pewku and Tamaru went to see a friend. Who was probably more than just a friend given that it was mostly just females in this villages (excluding other colors glimpsed here and there).

The Ta-Matoran didn't protest, actually he was looking forward to seeing the village. "What kinds of rahi might these be?" He had an idea of course, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Mostly water and amphibious types, but we have some Le-Koro trained birds too." The Ga-Matoran said as she walked beside Lhikan, "Over there on the shore is our Kohlii field."

The Ta-Matoran looked toward the shore to see the field, nodding as they went. They passed a few Matoran off to the side, some weaving baskets. He smiled and nodded at those that spared a glance to look up as they went by. A giggle or two, or more, came from here and then as some of the Ga-Matoran thought at first that Lhikan was Jaller but not. He was apparently handsome still, guard member or not.

"Is there anywhere in the village you want to see?" Macku asked.

He looked at her after smiling nervously at the Ga-Matoran. "Well, I should like to meet your Turaga at some time. Otherwise, anywhere is fine with me."

"The Turaga is at the Ga-Kini!"

"Thanks Kita!" Macku called over to the cluster of girls and then smiled at Lhikan, "Can you swim?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes... I haven't had much time to swim back home, but I believe I know enough." He quirked a small grin.

"It's easier to get to from the water." Mack smiled as she back tracked and hopped onto the sprawling networks of floating docks. "But we'll have to go under the outter wall and into the bay."

"Well, you're the expert around here," Lhikan said with a smile, following Macku onto the floating docks. He eyed the water slightly, as if recalling to himself exactly how to swim.

The Ga-Matoran looked around and picked up a board, like and unlike the lava boards and handing it to Lhikan. Though not saying it out loud, it was just in case the Ta-Matoran needed the extra support in the water. Macku giggled and jumped into the water, sinking below the surface and her movements became even more graceful as she was in her element.

Lhikan sighed and tucked the board under his arm, deciding to hold onto it... just in case. The Ta-Matoran jumped in after Macku, not wanting to lose his guide from his sight. His movements were clumsy in the water, but at least he was moving, using the little skills of swimming he had.

Macku popped up, "Heh, see? It’s not so bad!" 

Lhikan gave a grin and a nervous laugh, "Eh, yeah! It's not as hard as I remember it used to be..." he swam a little closer to her. "Where do we, ah, swim from here?"

"That way," Macku pointed as she came closer to helpfully arranged the bigger Matoran on the bored so he was both more streamlined and able to kick better. Lhikan smiled and thanked her for straightening him out and he was able to kick forward smoothly, following the direction she had pointed as well as getting used to his new way of swimming. "Fallow me," Macku said after looking down in the water and taking a deep breath dove under the surface.

Lhikan waited a moment before taking a deep breath and going under as well. The board he had was made to work underwater as well, and for that he was thankful. Much easier to follow the Ga-Matoran. She dove deeper to grab something off the bottom and came back, putting what she had grabbed- it looked like a shell in subspace. Grinning Macku pointed at an underwater wall, covered with coral like life, but there was an open entrance with a current of water rushing into it. The Ga-Matoran kicked ahead and relaxing let herself get pulled into the current.

Lhikan watched as she was sucked into the current, towards the hole until he couldn't see her anymore. The Ta-Matoran kicked until he was close enough to feel the current pulling at him too. He let the rushing water take him under the opening. The current was, for the few moments Lhikan was in the tunnel, it was like a roller coaster ride, and spat the red Matoran out in an underwater... well it wasn't a cave since it was more room like, Macku was in the middle and when she saw him motioned upwards to an air pocket.

Though she could hold her breath, she was aware that most Ta-Matoran (or any of the other for that matter) couldn't for as long of a time.

Lhikan quickly started upward, his lungs burning harshly. He popped through the surface and inhaled deeply, glad for the air pocket. "Mata Nui, what a ride..."

Macku popped up beside him, reaching up to grab one of the hanging, glowing ferns and grinned at Lhikan before diving back down. All without taking another breath. Lhikan rolled his eyes at the ability of the Ga-Matoran, not it a mean way of course, and took another deep breath and plunged back underwater to follow her. Can't lose my only guide down here, now can I?

A waving, glowing fern attracted the Matoran's attention and Macku let it go before diving into another current tunnel.

Here we go again, Lhikan thought, swimming forward and diving into the current. He clutched his board a little tighter this time, however, as he was thrown about in the rushing current. When he came out, it was back into sunlight, if filtered. Something big passed by, partly under the two Matoran. The movement and form far from a Rahi and moving with that unearthly grace of a living elemental.

Lhikan filled his lungs with air again as he looked around, taking notice of what had passed by. "Was that...?"

"Did you see?" Macku laughed as she came up again splashing at the Ta-Matoran, "Toa Gali!"

Lhikan winced slightly with a playful yelp at the splashes. "I saw her, yes!" he said, grinning.

"I wonder where she's going," Macku held her breath and ducked under, turning around to look around before swimming over to Lhikan, "I’m not sure if I saw Deni."

Lhikan shrugged, not knowing either. "Well, now what?"

Macku grinned and pointed behind Lhikan, "Well, you can turn around and start kicking." She teased.

Lhikan smirked with a laugh and took a few moments to look around at where they had ended up after two wild underwater rides, well to him anyway... Macku probably found it to be an everyday thing.

It was the Ga-Kini, the temple of water, a place of healing and peace. It was open to sun and as much in the water as out. The high roof was crafted to look like there was flowing water that moved down the six pillar supports. Climbing and flowering vines worked their way up, and other that floated in the water that was the 'floor' of the Kini. There were raised stones in a large pattern of the elemental symbol for water that gave a dry place to stand to sit, giving a view of the Wahi as well as the underwater guardian.

Lhikan blinked, taking in the temple as he swam toward the stone area. Ta-Matoran such as himself preferred dry land more than water. Once he was up on it he set the board down and shook his head to be rid of water drops. An amused chuckle came from the other side of the temple, there was another form in the water. There were also some baskets filled with varying aquatic and semi aquatic plants on the stones on that side as well.

"Hello Turaga Nakama!" Macku called out to the only mother like figure she'd known, paddling around and over to the elder.

Shifting to face the elder across from him, Lhikan gave a polite dip of the head out of respect and smiled. "Hello Turaga,"

“Hello young Lhikan.” The elder said as she placed another large, purple colored flower on the stone and pulled herself up out of the water. Just like Turaga Matau and Vakama but nothing like the Turaga from Lhikan’s homeland, Nokama had that same look of one who had a long and hard life. ‘Scarred’ and chipped armor, her shell had a slightly faded look, but at the same time there was hints of what she used to be as she was still able to pull herself out of the water without help or stairs.

The Ta-Matoran thought for a moment, that it was a little strange that she had called him young, but he decided it was only normal. Turaga themselves most likely viewed almost all others as young, he guessed. He flashed Nokama a smile as he finished ridding his armor joints of the liquid he had been swimming in with a good shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Turaga."

"Not very often that I see a Ta-Matoran here in the Ga-Kini." Turaga chuckled, smiling before motioning Lhikan to come hop the stones to where she was as Macku hefted herself up and out of the water as well. "I heard about you on the currents and tides child."

Mostly though from a flailing Matau a few days ago.

"Hopefully this aged Bionicle can help you in some way."

"Nokama is the wisest of the Turaga." Macku said with an unshakable confidence, "If anyone can help it's her!"

Lhikan smiled before he eased himself toward the nearest stone and jumped onto it, and to the next. "I'll be glad with any sort of help I can get," he admitted, and a moment later he reached them.

"You are searching for power stones are you not?" Turaga Nokama setting herself in the mist of her gathered flowers, starting to sort them in bowls around her on this stone section, "Have you found any yet?"

"Yes," he nodded, "One was found in Ta-Wahi."

"There should be one on the great reef," The elder said after a thoughtful moment, "It has been a long time since I saw it." She had actually been a Toa at the time to boot.

Lhikan brightened considerably on hearing that she knew where another one was. "That's great. So, um, how far is great reef?" He doubted his swimming skills could take him too far without trouble, even with the board.

"Er," Macku 'said' as she shivered and looked away, out over the bay and to the massive expanse of sea beyond their island. "Out there..."

The gold-masked Matoran turned his head slowly to look in the same direction for a long moment. He blinked twice as he realized what Macku meant, as well as remembering what the others said about the reef shelf of the island. "Oh..."

"I would not suggest going alone," Turaga Nokama put in, her tone a little droll, "There are still deep water Rahi with infected Kanohi. If you wish to find that power stone, you should first find Toa Gali."

"O-okay," Lhikan nodded. Hey, he had never intended on going alone in the first place, even more so when the Turaga informed him that there were 'deep water' Rahi that were infected. "That sounds like a plan."

"We saw Toa Gali heading to the mainland," Macku said as she fiddled with a water rose.

"Actually," The Turaga added with a sigh, "She is heading to Po-Koro, I asked her to deliver something to Turaga Onewa. But, if you call her she will return."

Again, Lhikan nodded. "Alright," he said quietly, thinking this over to himself.

"You can use the Toa stones in the Great Temple," Nokama said after watching the golden Kanohi warring Matoran, "Macku knows how to arrange the stones, but it will have to be you who summons our protector."

The Ga-Matoran frowned, "I can summon her Turaga, I've done so before."

"But it is Lhikan here that needs her, and he who she will find."

"Ohhhh...."

Lhikan nodded slowly in thought, "Alright, then. I guess I can do it then."


End file.
